Gangster Boy vs Shy Girl
by NaruHinaFreak27
Summary: This story takes place in high school where Naruto is a play boy that has slept with every girl in school until Hinata comes along with problems. Hinata has a horrible past that makes everyone afraid of her when she snaps. Naruto forces himself on her but she refuses. After that, Naruto starts to have feelings for Hinata. What will happen. NaruHina
1. Fresh Meat For Naruto

It was a normal day at school for the blonde teenage boy who was walking to school. "Hey, Naruto!" called a voice.

Naruto turned around and saw his best friend walking towards him. "Hey, Sasuke." he greeted.

"Did you hear? We got a newbie today." Sasuke said. Naruto just looked at him as if he was saying, 'I-care-because...'. "And it's a girl..." he added.

That got Naruto's attention as he smirked. "Finally... I was getting tired of the chicks at school." he said as he continued walking to school.

"Oh, yeah. We have a meeting tonight. So, I suggest you wait until tomorrow or do it earlier." Sasuke said looking at Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto are in a gang called, 'Black Blood'. They're the most dangerous and scariest gang in the high school. If you contact them or anything, they won't hesitant to hurt people. Boys or girls.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said plainly. Soon Naruto and Sasuke were walking to class until someone bumped into Naruto. "Watch where you're going..." he said as he realized the girl who bumped him just walked away not saying a word. "Bitch, not gonna apologize." he mumbled as he continued walking.

Soon class was almost over and Naruto was sitting on his desk where some on the members of the gang gathered. "Damn, Kakashi-sensai is late, again." Naruto mumbled.

Then the teacher came through the door. "Sorry, I'm late class." he started. "But we have a new student. You may come in now." he called out the door. Everyone watched as a girl with long mid-night blue hair came through the door. Naruto noticed it was the same girl who bumped into him earlier. Most of the boys there whistled at her causing her to blush. "I would like you to meet, Hinata Hyuga. She just moved here so please don't scare her or anything like that." as Kakashi said that he looked at the gang.

"No, promises." a boy name Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"I call first dibs." Naruto said smirking at Kiba

"Nani?! No way! She's mine." Kiba said as he starred at Hinata who sat at the front of the class. Then he licked his lips.

"Gomen, Kiba. But she's good as mine." Naruto said also looking at Hinata.

"Poor girl... They're already prepared to bet on her." whispered a girl with four ponytails to a girl with brown hair that had her hair in two buns.

"She's new. We have to do something." she whispers back. "Maybe we should be her friends." she suggested. The other girl nodded as they got up and sat next to Hinata.

"Hi, I'm Temari and this is Tenten." they greeted.

"You're Hinata right?" Tenten asks smiling. Hinata shyly nodded her head. "Nice to meet you." she said.

"Hey look." Sasuke said looking at Tenten, Temari and Hinata. "Looks like the newbie made some friends real quick." he said.

Kiba and Naruto looked at them. "That's not gonna stop me." Naruto said smirking.

*****To Music Class******

The teacher, Kurenai then came into the classroom with Hinata after they talked. "Alright class. Today you'll be playing an instrument. Except for you, Miss. Hinata." she said. Looking at Hinata who nodded her head.

All day, Hinata rarely said a word. When she did some students were shocked she could talk. Naruto had all of the same classes as her. As the day was getting slowly, Naruto was twiching each time he looked at Hinata.

*****After School*****

Naruto had called Sasuke so he could help him with Hinata. When school ended, Hinata was walking home alone. Naruto and Sasuke were walking behind a few feet away from her. Hinata could feel she was being followed. So, she slowly turned around and saw Naruto and Sasuke behind. "She saw us." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke said.

They saw Hinata slowly turn back around and run for it. "Damn." Naruto mumbled as he and Sasuke ran after her. Hinata was running home as fast as she can.

"Damn, can she run." Sasuke said still running after Hinata. After what seemed like forever, Hinata found her apartment and ran inside locking the door. Naruto and Sasuke stopped outside her door. "This must be her place. We can't go inside. Her parents must be home." Sasuke said.

"No... By the looks of it, she doesn't have parents." Naruto said looking at the door.

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Cause, this apartment is ment for people who live by themselves." Naruto explains. "I know this because I live in one of these rooms." he said looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, but we still can't get in." Sasuke said looking at the door.

On the other side of the door, Hinata was in her room hiding and hoping Naruto and Sasuke were gone. "Please... Just go away... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..." she whispered to herself as she hugged her knees.

Then Hinata heard the door slam open. She flinched. "Hey, girly! Come out!" Naruto's voice called out as Sasuke closed the door behind him. Hinata hugged her knees tighter as she was shaking. "Hello!" he called out. Hinata could hear foot steps walking around her house. Until she heard the footstep stop in front of her hiding place. She shut her eyes as Naruto found her. He smirked. "Found you." he said.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her out into the opening. Hinata began to struggle. "Let me go! Please!" she begged.

"No way. You're fresh meat for me." Naruto said as he had Hinata face him. "I'm getting tired of those sluts at school... I need someone new." he said then forced his lips on Hinata's.

Tears then rolled down Hinata's cheek as Naruto was kissing her while his hands was touch her body. With all the strength Hinata had, she pushed Naruto away making hin fall to the ground as she also fell but away from Naruto. Once Hinata fell to the ground she started to crawl away until Naruto grabbed her and flipped her onto her back as he was hovering over her. "You sure can put up a fight." he said as he started to kiss Hinata's neck.

Hinata's body was shaking as a boy from school who she didn't know touching her. "S-Stop..." she begged but Naruto didn't listen. Hinata then had no choice but to kick him in the groin. Naruto got off of Hinata as he was holding his groin in pain. "G-Gomennasai." Hinata said quickly before she started running out the door until Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast." Sasuke said not letting Hinata go.

"Please... Let me go... I don't want to hurt you..." Hinata begged as she was struggling to get free. Then Naruto got up and walked to Hinata.

"You bitch!" Naruto yelled as he slapped Hinata across the face. She fell to the ground. "I was going to go easy on you but you resisted." he said as he walks to Hinata.

"Please..." Hinata said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her. "Please... Go away... I don't want to hurt anyone..." she begged.

"What? You think you're going to hurt _us?!" _Naruto asks looking at Sasuke who just starred at Hinata. "Gomen, but looks like you're going to be the one hurt." he said as he continued to walk towards Hinata.

"Please..." Hinata begged as she could hear Naruto get closer.

"Naruto!" yelled a voice.

Naruto and Sasuke turn around to see another member of their gang, Neji. "Hey, Neji. Want to join?" Naruto asks exposing Hinata.

Neji looks at Hinata and sees an aura surrounding her. "Get awa from her!" he yelled.

"Why? I just want to have fun." Naruto said then walked towards Hinata.

Neji tried to stop him but Sasuke got in the way. "Let me go, Sasuke! She's my cousin!" Neji yelled.

"Once Naruto sets his mind on someone... He won't stop until he gets wnat he wants." Sasuke reminded him.

"It's not Hinata I'm trying to save!" Neji yelled. Sasuke looked at him curiously then he looked at Naruto who was now stand over Hinata.

"I tried to go easy on you but you're the one who refused." Naruto said then when he reached for Hinata. She quickly grabbed his wrist. "What the-" he said shocked.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Neji yelled but was to late for Hinata was twisting Naruto's arm. He screamed in pain. "Hinata! Stop!" Neji yelled as he ran past Sasuke and towards Hinata. Then he tried to lossen Hinata's grip on Naruto. "Stop, Hinata! You're hurting him!" he yelled.

Then Neji finally got Hinata to let Naruto go. Neji moved Naruto towards Sasuke as he stood in front of Hinata who still had an evil aura surrounding her. "He caused me pain... He touched me... He hurt me..." Hinata mumbled as she grabbed the sides of her head and starred at the ground. "He was going to rape me... I... I can't forgive him..." she said as she looked at Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Hinata's eyes were no longer lavender for they were gray as they saw pure hate, pain and sadness. Neji then started shaking. "H-Hinata... Calm down... I'm sure he didn't mean any of it..." Neji said trying to keep calm so he can calm Hinata down.

Hinata then started walking towards then as she was glaring at Naruto who was getting scared. "I can't forgive him for hurting me..." she mumbled.

"Hinata!" yelled another voice. Hinata looked up and saw her music teacher who had been like her big sister, Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensai." Naruto called her name. Then Kurenai saw Sasuke and Naruto standing behind Neji then she looks at Hinata.

"Hinata... It's okay. I'm here now." Kurenai said in a motherly voice as she walks towards Hinata. "No one's going to hurt you... Not when I'm here." she said as she hugs Hinata.

Naruto and Sasuke notice as Hinata's eyes turn lavender again and hugs Kurenai back, crying. "Gomen... Gomennasai..." Hinata cried as she was hugging Kurenai. "I... I didn't want to hurt anyone but... I couldn't control it..." she said between sobs.

"It's okay... I'm here now... No one's going to hurt you..." Kurenai said as she was letting Hinata cry while petting her hair and looks at Neji, Sasuke and Naruto.

"No one got hurt, except for Naruto." Neji said looking at Naruto who was holding his left arm.

Kurenai let Hinata go as she glares at Sasuke and Naruto. "I hope you learned you're lesson you two?" she asks coldly. Naruto and Sasuke quickly nodded as Naruto saw Hinata hide behind Kurenai as if she was afraid of him. Even thought _he _afraid of her. "Neji, take them to my house and stay with them until I get there." Kurenai said as she took Hinata away from the three boys.

Neji looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were still shocked to what just happened. "Follow me." Neji said walking out of the house.

"Neji..." Sasuke called him. Neji looked at him and Naruto. "Just what exactly is your cousin?" he asks.

Then Neji looked at the ground. "When she was younger... She was rapped many times, her father abused her and she's broken both mentally and physically." he explained. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Neji shocked. "One day, she snapped... She killed the rapist and she had her father go to the hospital for two weeks." he said. "She didn't trust anyone other than me and Kurenai-sensai..." he added.

Soon Neji walked up to Naruto and punched him in the face. Naruto fell to the ground. "Neji!" Sasuke yelled.

"You baka! She moved here so she could forget all of that! Now... You've made everything worst." Neji yelled as first then he felt the apartment with Naruto and Sasuke following behind.


	2. Soul Reading?

_Japanese lyircs_

(English Translation Lyrics)

(^.^) \(^.^)/ (^.^) \(^.^)/ (^.^)

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were sitting In Kurenai's house waiting for her. Soon the door opened, Kurenai and Hinata walked in. "Go put your things in the room, okay?" Kurenai said smiling.

"Hai." Hinata answered smiling as she carried her bags with her.

At that moment, Naruto and Sasuke noticed that Hinata was acting as if nothing happened. Once Hinata went to unpack, Kurenai was glaring at the two boys who just looked back. "You need some explaining to do." Kurenai said. Naruto just looked at the ground. "Is this what you do? Rape your classmates?!" she started yelling at as she was getting angry.

Then Naruto felt something he hasn't felt in a long time... Guilt. "Naruto, you should answer Kurenai-sensai. By the looks of it she's pissed." Sasuke said starring at Kurenai.

Before Naruto could speak, Hinata came in and walked towards Neji. "Neji-oniisan, could you help me with something, please?" she asked smiling.

Neji smiled gently. "Hai." he replied. Hinata's smile grew and she dragged Neji out of there.

When Hinata caught Naruto and Sasuke looking at her. They expected her to look at them afraid. But instead, Hinata smiled at them and went back to Kurenai and whispered something in her ear. "Okay." Kurenai replied smiling as Hinata smiled at Naruto and Sasuke then went back dragging Neji somewhere.

"Do you erase her memory or something?" Naruto asks Kurenai.

"No, she just forgives people way to fast and way to easy." Kurenai replied then stood up. "Come with me. You've been invited to watch something." she said smiling.

Sasuke and Naruto look at Kurenai confused. "Invited? To what?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata, invited you two. Don't question it." Kurenai said as she started walking the same direction as Hinata and Neji. "In case your wondering about Hinata's behavior. For some reason, everytime she here she's as happy as a little girl. It's fun and adorable when's she's like this but... At the same time, she rarely talks when she's here." Kurenai explains. "As long as she smiles, you can tell she's happy." she said. "Well, here we are." Kurenai said as she looks up and sees Hinata and Neji talking.

"So, we're doing that song?" Neji asks. Hinata nods her head happily. "Okay, you sure?" he asked again smiling. Hinata nodded again, smiling. "Okay, okay, I get it." Neji said still smiling.

"Hey, guys." Kurenai said smiling at Hinata and Neji. Hinata turns her head and sees Sasuke and Naruto. Once again she just smiles.

"Are you mute or something?" Naruto asks Hinata as he walks towards Hinata and Neji expecting to Hinata flinch for he was walking towards her.

"No." Hinata replied smiling at Naruto not moving away from him. Sasuke and Naruto were shocked and amazed for Naruto was about to rape her and yet she's smiling at him.

"Hinata, ready?" Neji asks as he positioned himself by a set of drums. Hinata grabbed a guitar and a mic then nodded at Neji. The first six seconds Hinata started playing until Neji started hitting the drums joining in. Naruto and Sasuke were starring at them amazed while Kurenai smiled.

_Mugen ni ikitai mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau _(I want to live forever. If I could live forever, everything would come true,)

_Demo ironna mono ga atashi o oikondeku _(But various things drive me into a corner.)

_Ikiru nokori jikan yume no zahyou yukue _(The time I have left to live, the coordinates of my dream, the place where I am)

_Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni _(They're all important things.)

_Ii sa kokora de chotto amai mono tabeteiko _(All right, let's stay here for a little and eat something sweet.)

_Sou iu shikouteishi bakari tokui ni natta _(When I just stopped thinking like that, I became proud.)

Then Hinata started singing louder as Neji was playing louder. Naruto and Sasuke was amazed that Hinata was able to sing and play the guitar perfectly while she was moving around.

_Aruitekita michi furikaeru to _(When I look back at the road I walked down,) 

_Iya na koto bakkari demo uunzari da yo _(I get fed up with how it's nothing but things I didn't want.)

_Fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku _(Letting the things I touch shine–)

_Sonna michi o ikitekitakatta yo _(that kind of path is the kind I wanted to live)

Then Hinata stops singing as played her guitar for 10 second before singing again.

_Mushou ni ikitai asette bakari no hibi subete kiesou _(I desperately want to live. All of the days that rushed by look like they'll disappear,)

_Demo sabotte mo miru datte tsukarechau ja nai sonna mujun shikou _(But I'll try skipping class, so I shouldn't be getting tired–my thoughts are inconsistent like that.)

_Atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da _(It's like my head was hit somewhere when I wasn't aware.)

_Ikka kokora de chotto byouin e ittokou _(Okay, let's go to the hospital from here for a little while.)

_Autto okiterareru kusuri wa oitemasen ka? _(Could you leave me some medicine that'll keep me awake forever?)

_Bosaa to tsuttatteru dake de mou _(Just by standing up quickly,)

_Kaseki ni natteshimaisou na nda yo _(I feel like I'm going to turn into a fossil.) 

_Dare kara mo wasurerareta you na _(As though it was forgotten by everyone,) 

_Kusunda sonzai ni natteshimau yo _(my existence is darkening.)

As Hinata sang that last line she held the note for three seconds and stops singing as she play her guitar for a little bit again. The whole time, Sasuke was starring at the shy sexy girl they knew today to a awesome sexy singing girl who wasn't shy anymore. While Naruto was wondering what she ment about her existence is darkening, he starred at her trying to figure her out. Then Hinata continues to sing again.

_Ii sa kokora de chotto konjou o miseteyaru _(All right, let's stay here for a little, and I'll show you my spirit.)

_Jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei e _(Slap yourself on the cheeks as proof that you exist.)

_Aruitekita michi furikaeranai _(I won't look back at the road I walked down.)

_Iya na koto bakkari demo mae e susume _(It's all things I didn't want, but move on forward)

_Fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku _(Letting the things I touch shine)

_Sonna sonzai ni nattemiseru yo _(I'll become that kind of existence.)

_Miseru yo! _(I'll show you that!)

_Miseru yo! _(I'll show you that!)

_Miseru yo! _(I'll show you that!)

Hinata sang with passion as she was finishing the song as her and Neji kept playing alittle until fading out. Through the whole song, Sasuke was thinking about making Hinata a member of 'Black Blood' while Naruto was starring at her now wanting to know more about Hinata Hyuga. "You did good, Hinata-chan." Neji said walking up to Hinata.

"Hai. You too, Neji-oniisan." Hinata said smiling.

"You were awesome, Hinata." Kurenai said smiling at Hinata.

"Alrigato, Kurenai-neechan." Hinata said smiling then looks at Naruto and Sasuke who was starring at her surprised and amazed. She smiled at them again.

"It's getting late you two." Kurenai said looking at Naruto and Sasuke. They looked at her. "You should probably head home." she suggested.

"But it's 11 pm. Maybe they should stay." Hinata said looking at Kurenai. Everyone looked at her shocked and surprised. Hinata smiled at Kurenai like a little girl. "Don't worry, as long as Kurenai-neechan is here. Nothing will happen." she said repeating what Kurenai said earlier. Then Hinata looks at Naruto and Sasuke smiling. "Right." she said.

"H-Hai." Naruto and Sasuke answers quickly.

Hinata looks at Kurenai who sighed. "Alright, you win. Thay can stay just for tonight." she said.

"Alrigato, Kurenai-neechan." Hinata said.

"You two can share a room. Follow me." Neji said as he walked out the door with Naruto and Sasuke following behind. Soon they walled into a room that had two beds. "You'll spend the night here." he said then walked away.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "What's up with that girl?" Naruto asks.

"Have no idea. For a chick who was about to get raped and then insisted on the rapist staying at the same place as her. She's pretty awesome." Sasuke said. "I'm going to take a shower." he said then went into the bathroom.

Naruto then plopped on the bed starring at the door until someone knocked on the door. He got up and opened the door to see someone he didn't think he was see. There was Hinata standing in front of the door. "What do you want?" he asks trying to sound coldly. Hinata held her hand out giving him clothes to sleep in. "These for me and Sasuke?" he asks taking the clothes. Hinata nodded. "Ano... Okay, you going mute again?" he asks figuring she isn't going to talk to him. Hinata just nodded as she smiled. Then Hinata waved bye and started walking away. "Hinata!" Naruto called her. She stopped at looked at him. Naruto didn't know what made him call her name but what he did next, he never thought he would say. "Gomennasai, for what I did earlier." he said looking at Hinata ashamed at himself.

Hinata just smiled. "Alrigato, Naruto-kun." she said then was about to walk away until Naruto grabbed her wrist. She looked at him confused.

"Why are you forgiving me so easily?" Naruto asks.

Still having Naruto holding Hinata's wrist she fully faced him. "Because... I can see people's souls just but looking at their eyes and I can tell what people are like with their true aura that surrounds them... Not the aura that blocks their true arua from the outside world." Hinata explains. Naruto just stares at her. "I guess you can say, I love people's true nature... Even though some of them are cold and full of darkness..." then she placed her hand over Naruto's chest. "But other's are warm, bright and great to be around... Just like you." she said smiling as she starred at the soul in front of her. Naruto looked at Hinata surprised. "I forgave you because your outer aura says, 'I'm dangerous, I'll rape every girl in school just to please myself'. While the aura that's behind that aura is saying, 'I just want someone to love me. I don't want to be lonly anymore'." Hinata said finally giving Naruto his answer as she was looking a looking at him. While Naruto starred at Hinata shocked for she had figured him out and in just one day. Hinata removed her hand from Naruto's chest as Naruto let Hinata go. "I guess you're soul's telling me, I'm not suppose to know that. So, I'll be going." she said as she walks away. Then she stops again and smiles at Naruto. "You and Sasuke-kun are great people. You should prove people that. You'll make even more friends." she said then walks into her room that was next to her.

Naruto just stood there shocked that Hinata had figured him out. Then he went back into the room and Sasuke came back out of the bathroom. "Here, Hinata gave us clothes to wear." Naruto said giving Sasuke a pair of pants and shirt.

"What happened to you? You look like you've been beaten or something." Sasuke said getting dressed.

"Nothing, was talking to Hinata." Naruto replied as he walked into the bathroom.

"I wonder what happened to the dope and Hinata." Sasuke said to himself. "Maybe I should have a talk with, Hinata." Sasuke suggested as he walked to Hinata's room and knocked on the door.

Hinata opened it and saw Sasuke, she smiled. "Hi, need something?" she asked.

"Just wanted to thank you for the clothes." Sasuke said.

"It's not a problem." Hinata replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked wanting to make sure it's okay with Hinata who nodded. "Why did you forgive us, to easily?" he asked plainly.

Hinata giggled. "I guess, I have to explain myself again." she said between giggles. "I forgave you because, I can see your soul and the aura that tells me what you're like." she explained then places her hand on Sasuke's chest the same way she did to Naruto. "Your outer aura says, 'Back away from me or I'll hurt you' but the aura that's hiding behind is saying, 'I'm fun to hang out with, just don't talk bad about my family'." Hinata said then looks at Sasuke. Sasuke then understood why Naruto looked like he got beaten. It was because Hinata was able to figure people out in just a day. "Like I told Naruto-kun before..." she stops as Sasuke looks at her. Hinata smiles. "You two are great people. You should prove people that and you'll end you making more friends." she said.

Then Sasuke finally made up his mind. "Hinata-chan." he called her name. Hinata looked at him. "Would you please be part of our gang?!" he asks almost shouting as he bowed.

At first, Hinata was shocked then smiled. "Hai." she said happily.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "Alrigato, you would be able to change our gang if we have you." he said. "But I must warn you, you will be the only girl in our group." he said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Hinata said. Then she yawned.

"Tired?" Sasuke asks. Hinata nodded. "I'll let you sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow, good-night." he said then walked to his room.

"Good-night, Sasuke-kun. Tell Naruto-kun, I said good-night." Hinata said then went into her room.

Once Sasuke got into his room he saw Naruto lying on his bed. "Where were you?" Naruto asks looking at Sasuke.

"Was talking to Hinata." Sasuke replied. "Oh, and by the way. Hinata is off limits for now on." he said glaring at Naruto.

"Nani?! Why?!" Naruto asks sitting up.

"Because she joined our group." Sasuke said lying down.

"Why?" Naruto asked again.

"We need someone who can change us and plus... She's different and I know you've notice." Sasuke said. "She read me like a child's book." he confessed.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto said as Sasuke faced away from Naruto.

"Hinata-chan wanted me to tell you she said, good-night." Sasuke said before falling asleep.

Naruto looks at Sasuke surprised and then a small smile appeared on his face as he drifted asleep.


	3. Meeting the Group and Codenames

The next day, Hinata woke up. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:30 in the morning. "Why do I always wake up early?" she asks herself. Then she put on her school uniform, picked up her hair except her bangs and looked at the clock. It was 6:55 am. "Maybe I should make breakfast." she suggested and walked to the kitchen.

When it was 7:15 am, Hinata had finished cooking, Neji and Kurenai woke up. "Ohaiyo, Hinata." Kurenai said smiling as she sat down.

"Ohaiyo, Kurenai-neechan. Neji-oniisan." Hinata said as she gave Kurenai and Neji their breakfast.

"Alrigato, Hinata." Neji and Kurenai said at the same time as they smiled.

"I'm going to wake up, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she started walking to the room that Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping at. Once Hinata got there she knocked on the door. She waited for a few minutes, until she opened the door. "Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun." she called them. Then she saw that Sasuke was sleeping on his back with his hands behind his head. While Naruto was all over the bed snoring. Hinata giggled silently and walked towards Sasuke, shaking him lightly. "Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun, wake up." Hinata called him. Sasuke's eyes fluddered open and saw Hinata smiling down at him. "Ohaiyo, Sasuke-kun." Hinata greeted.

Sasuke sat up. "Ohaiyo, Hinata." he said as he yawned.

"I made breakfast." Hinata said smiling. Then she gave Sasuke his school uniform. "Why don't you take a shower. I washed your clothes when I woke up." she suggested smiling. "I'll wake Naruto-kun up." she said.

"Alrigato, Hinata." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Hinata then went towards Naruto and began shaking him lightly. "Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun, wake up." she said but Naruto didn't respond as he kept sleeping. Then Hinata shook him a little harder. "Naruto-kun, wake up." she said again.

"Here, I'll help you." Sasuke said as he walks towards Hinata but then Naruto moves a little.

Soon Naruto grabs Hinata's waist, pulls her down and buries his face into her breasts. "So soft..." he mumbled.

Hinata's face went blood red. "S-Sa-Sasuke-kun..." she called for Sasuke as she could feel Naruto's hot breathe going through her shirt.

Then Sasuke walked towards Hinata and pulled her from behind and tried to pull Hinata away from Naruto. "Damn, he won't let go." Sasuke groaned as he kept on trying to pull Hinata away from the waist.

Until finally, Naruto's eyes start to slowly open. When his eyes fully opened he saw his face was buried on something soft, he looked up and saw Hinata's face blood red as she starred back at him. Then he notices that he had his face against Hinata's breasts. "So, that's why I'm comfy." he said smirking at Hinata who just looked away blushing.

"C-Could you l-let m-me go, p-please?" Hinata asks as Sasuke stop pulling Hinata and looked at Naruto.

"I would but..." Naruto stopped as he pushed his body against Hinata's as she blushes even heavier. "You're extremly soft and damn cute." he said smirking.

"Hey! She's off limits, remembers." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto said as he finally let Hinata go and sat up. "What time is it?" he asks rubbing his eyes.

"I-It's probably, 7:30 am." Hinata said blushing. "I-I made breakfast... But it's probably cold by now." she said.

"It's okay, we can always heat it in the microwave." Sasuke said then threw Naruto's school uniform at his face. "Here, Hinata washed it for us." he said.

"Alrigato, Hina-chan." Naruto said with a big smile.

"It's no problem." Hinata said smiling then left.

When Hinata left Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of the head. "You baka! I told you she was off limits." he said.

"I was asleep! I can't really control how I sleep, ya know." Naruto said as he stood up and began to change his clothes as Sasuke did the same. Someone then knocked on the door. "Come in!" Naruto called back.

Kurenai walked into the room. "Kurenai-sensai, what you want?" Sasuke asks.

"I wanted to talk to you both." Kurenai answered plainly. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kurenai curious. "I over heard that you asked Hinata to join your group last night." she said looking at Sasuke.

"That is correct." Sasuke said.

"And if I'm correct, you don't go after your members and that you protect each other." Kurenai said looking at Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Then please..." Kurenai stopped as she bowed. "Please, protect Hinata when I'm not around." she asks.

"Don't worry, the reason why I asked Hinata to join was because last night me and Naruto had a talk with her." Sasuke said as Kurenai stood up and looked at them.

"What did you talk about?" Kurenai asks.

"We asked why she forgave us so easily." Naruto said. "But in the end..." he looked away. "She read us like a book." he said.

Kurenai then laughed a little. "So she told you, huh?" she asks. Naruto and Sasuke looked away as if they've been defeated. "What did she tell you?" she asks as she stops laughing.

"She literally read us like a book." Naruto said.

"If I recall, Hinata's able to see people's true nature. That's all she told us." Sasuke answered.

Kurenai then looked at the ground._ 'Hinata didn't tell them... That's good.' _she thought to herself. "Is that all?" she asked. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Also..." Sasuke started. Kurenai and Naruto looked at him curious. "The real reason I asked her to join, was because I beileve she'll be able to change the group." he said looking at Kurenai.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"When I planned on forming the group... I wanted the group to be able to protect the students... But beat the shit out of them or rape them." Sasuke answered and looked at Naruto. "So, having Hinata in the group able to read people's true nature. She'd be able to use her special ability and finally knock some sense into you rapist." he said looking at Naruto.

"So, in other words..." Kurenai started as Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. "You want to use Hinata?" she asks glaring at Sasuke and he glared back.

"It's okay, Kurenai-neechan." Hinata said as she walks in. Everyone looks at her shocked and surprised. "I'm sure they don't mean no harm." she said smiling again.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Hinata with a hug. "You're so damn adorable!" he shouted hugging Hinata who was beating red.

Kurenai was about to do something but Sasuke stopped her. "Don't worry, Hinata's off limits and Naruto knows that. I'm sure a hug wouldn't hurt." he said with a small smile.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun. C-Can you let go. I-It's already 7:50 and doesn't school start at eight?" Hinata asks as Naruto hugs Hinata tighter.

"Oh shit! You're right! Hurry up, Sasuke! Me and Hina-chan are going to go on ahead!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out the door.

"I should get going too." Sasuke said looking at Kurenai then ran out the door grabbing his bag on the way out.

******At School Grounds******

Naruto and Hinata were panting for air as Sasuke ran up to them then also panted for air. "W-We made it..." Hinata said between breathes.

"Hey! Naruto! Sasuke!" called a boy's voice. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw a group of guys walking their way.

"Hey, Kiba. Gaara. Shino. Shikamaru. Choji." Sasuke said as the guys stood in front of them.

Kiba then notices Hinata standing behind Naruto. "Oi, Naruto! I called first dibs!" Kiba yelled pointing at Hinata.

Then all the guys looked at Hinata who just looked at everyone blankly. _'They're all the same as Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. So they won't be so bad.' _Hinata thought as she was able to read everyone's souls. "Hinata." Sasuke called her. Hinata flinched then looked at Sasuke. "You okay?" he asked.

Hinata smiles. "Hai." she answers.

"How about you come with me for a little bit." Kiba said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and started to drag her somewhere.

"Kiba!" Sasuke called him. Kiba turned around and saw Sasuke was glaring at him. "Hinata's off limits. Am I understood?" he asks.

"Nani?! Why she off limits?!" Kiba asks not letting Hinata's hand go.

"Because, she's apart of the group now." Naruto answers smirking. Kiba quickly let Hinata go as him and the other guys look at Hinata shocked.

"Wow, looks like we have our first lady." Gaara said looking at Hinata.

"Nice Naruto! First you sleep with her and now she's in our group! Man, I envy you." Kiba said looking at Naruto.

"Actually, Naruto didn't sleep with her." Sasuke said plainly as Hinata looked at the ground. Everyone looked at Naruto confused and surprised. "Since, Hinata's in our group. She needs a codename." Sasuke said looking at Hinata.

Hinata tilted her head a little as she looks at Sasuke confused. "Codename?" she asks.

"Yeah, like a nickname. For example; my codename is Avenger." Sasuke explained.

"Mine's FoxDemon." Naruto said smiling.

"WolfBoy." Kiba said next.

"SandDevil." Garra said after.

"BugCreeper." Shino said plainly.

"LazyClouds." Shikamaru said lazily.

"And mine's ManEater." Choji said smiling at Hinata.

"So, what's Hinata's codename going to be?" Kiba asks looking at Hinata who was once again behind Naruto.

Sasuke thought about it then he had an idea. "MotherNature." he said with a small smile as he looks at Hinata.

Everyone looked at Sasuke and Hinata confused. "MotherNature?" Shikamaru said.

"Like nature, Hinata's beautiful and people rarely see her true aura." Sasuke started then looks at Naruto. "Also, the fact that no one wants to fuck with Mother Nature." he said. Naruto just looks at the ground and hold his left arm remembering the pain.

Hinata then looks at Naruto. "Gomennasai." she apologized as she looks away.

"What exactly happened?" Shikarmaru asks noticing something must've happened.

"Let's just say, I fucked with Mother Nature big time!" Naruto said laughing nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

"Anyways, we're probably late for class." Sasuke said looking at school.

"Dude, it's spring break. We don't have school." Kiba said looking at Sasuke like he's crazy.

"What do you mean?! Hinata just started school yestarday! How can it be spring break already?!" Naruto asks shouting. "Whatever!" he yelled before anyone could respond.

Then Hinata started walking away. "Where are you going?" Choji asks causing to attrack everyone's attention.

"Home." Hinata answers as she kept walking.

"Why?" Kiba asks.

"To change." Hinata replied as she continued her way home.

"We'll go with you." Naruto said as he and Sasuke started walking after Hinata.

"No." Hinata said quickly as she stopped walking and turned to face everyone with a cute smile. "I'll just meet you guys back here. So, wait for me okay." she said still smiling.

Kiba and Naruto's hearts felt as though someone was hugging it. Sasuke just smiled back. "Okay, don't take to long." he said.

"Hai." Hinata replied smiling then ran home.

Sasuke then stopped smiling and looked at Shikamaru who just looked back. "It seems she's hiding something, that's all I got." Shikamaru said lazily as if knew what Sasuke was going to say.

"I see..." Sasuke said seriously as everyone did the same. "What could she be hiding?" he asked.

"Maybe, she's not a virgin." Kiba thought looking at Naruto.

"No, she had that look on her face since we gave her a codename." Shikarmaru said with his hands in his pockets.

"MotherNature?" Naruto asks looking at Shikarmaru.

"Maybe she doesn't like it." Choji suggested.

"I'm not sure about that." Sasuke said then everyone looked at him. "When ,e and Naruto stayed at her house, Kurenai-sensai asked us what Hinata told us about herself." he said.

"Nani?! You were at Hinata's house?!" Kiba shouts.

"What was Kurenai-sensai, doing at Hinata's house?" Gaara asks.

"You know what? We're just going to tell you the whole story!" Naruto yells getting annoyed. "First, I asked Sasuke for help with Hinata so I can do it with her. Then we followed her to her apartment, she noticed we were following her and she ran home. So, we ran after her and let me tell you, she runs really fast." Naruto added. "When she got home, she locked the door on us, we broke in and she hide herself so while I was looking for her. Sasuke was making sure that someone got in my way. So, I found her in her closet and I dragged her out and started... You know what." he said not wanting to say what he was doing. "But then Hinata started fighting back and kicked me on the balls." when Naruto said that Kiba started laughing. "Anyways, Sasuke stopped her from leaving and I got up and slapped her across the face. That's when Neji came in and-"

"Wait, Neji was also involved?" Choji asks.

"Woah, do you think Hinata and Neji had sex?" Kiba asks.

"Baka, Hinata is Neji's cousin." Sasuke said glaring at Kiba.

"Back to the story." Naruto said before anyone else. "I guess Hinata was raped a lot of times when she was little." he said as everyone looked at him shocked.

"Not only that, her father abused her too." Sasuke added.

"From what I experienced, Hinata's broken both physically and mentally that... She sort of snapped and almost broke my arm off." Naruto said holding his left arm.

"That's when Kurenai-sensai showed up." Sasuke said. "From what Neji told us, Hinata only trusts Kurenai-sensai and Neji." he said. "I believed it because Hinata calmed down she Kurenai-sensai showed up." he added.

"So, I understand what Neji has to do with Hinata but... What about Kurenai-sensai?" Kiba asks.

"Don't know." Naruto said.

"But the craziest thing that happened was, Neji had me and Naruto go to Kurenai-sensai's house while she and Hinata went somewhere." Sasuke said. "When Kurenai-sensai and Hinata finally got to the house, Hinata was a totally different person." he said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asks.

"She was smiling at Naruto and acted like she was mute." Sasuke said. "Kurenai-sensai, said that she forgave us." he added.

Everyone looked at Sasuke and Naruto like they were crazy. "Someone forgave Natuto for almost raping them? Are you sure?" Shikarmaru asks.

"Yeah, we're sure." Naruto said. "Then Hinata offered to put on a performent for us and had us stay for the night." he added.

"So, that's why you made her codename MotherNature." Gaara said.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. "Before we went to sleep, we had a talk with Hinata and..." he paused. "She read us like a book." he said.

"What do you mean?" Choji asks.

Naruto laughs while Sasuke chuckled. "I dare you guys to talk to MotherNature." Naruto said smiling at everyone.

Everyone looked at each other confused until Hinata showed up. "Hey, Hinata." Sasuke greeted.

Hinata waved back smiling as she was wearing a black skirt and a lavender t-shirt. "You mute again?" Naruto asks. Hinata shook her head.

Then Hinata walked behind Sasuke and Naruto and started pushing them to the direction she came from. So they started walking as Hinata did the same with everyone else. They looked at her confused as she waved her hand. "You want us to follow you?" Sasuke asks. Hinata nods her head happily as they gollowed Hinata.

"Where we going?" Kiba asks smiling at Hinata. All Hinata did was put her index finger over her lips. "It's a secret?" he asks. Once again Hinata nods as they comtinued their way.


	4. Shine Days

_Japanese Lyrics_

(English Translate)

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

After Hinata had dragged Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara and Shino to Kurenai's house, she took them to the music room where Neji and another guy with a bowl shape haircut was talking. "Lee-kun!" Hinata shouted as she ran to the guy with a bowl shape haircut.

"Hinata-chan!" Lee shouted back as he turned towards Hinata with a big smile. Then Hinata was standing in front of Lee. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time." he said smiling.

"I'm doing good. I missed you and how you used to play with me and Neji-niisan." Hinata said smiling. "So, will you play with us again?" she asks.

"Hai, now that I'm doing important businesses we can be a band again." Lee said smiling giving Hinata the thumbs up.

"Yay!" Hinata shouted happily. "I want you to my friends." then Hinata dragged Lee to Sasuke and the others.

Then Lee shook the first person's hand he was standing in front of. "Hi, I'm Rock Lee." he said smiling.

"Uchina Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Gaara."

"Aburame Shino."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Akimichi Choji."

"And I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"It's nice to know Hinata-chan made more friends." Lee said smiling.

"So, what did you mean about you guys being in a band again?" Kiba asks looking at Lee and Hinata.

"Oh, me, Lee-kun and Neji-kun use to be in a band but then Lee had to leave for important business." Hinata explained smiling. "Come on, let's play." Hinata began dragging Lee again to Neji.

Neji was ready to hit the drums while Lee and Hinata grabbed their guitars. "Ready?" Neji asks smiling at Hinata and Lee who nodded. Then Hinata started playing the guitar. Everyone except Sasuke and Naruto looked at her shocked. Lee joined in playing low notes on the guitar until finally Neji started playing the guitar.

_kinou mita yume wa mou wasureteshimatta kedo _(I've already forgotten the dream I had yesterday,)

_kono kodou wa mada dokidoki shiteru yo _(But my heart is still beating so fast)

_poketto ni arittake no koin o tsumekondemiru _(I'll try cramming all of the coins into my pocket.)

_kakato o narashi semai heya o deyou _(Let's click our heels and get out of this cramped room.)

Then Hinata stopped working and playing a little with Neji and Lee has the melody went a little faster for awhile until Hinata started singing again. Everyone including Sasuke and Naruto were amazed.

_saa hashirinukero kinou to kyou mada minu mirai e to go! _(Come on, run on through yesterday and today. To the future we haven't seen yet, go!)

_kakumei o okoshi ni ikou yume o kanae ni ikou _(Let's go start a revolution. Let's go make our dreams come true!)

_kakedashitara doko made mo ikou _(Once we run out there, let's go anywhere)

_Ainshutain no riron mo bukkowashite tsukisusumou _(Let's break down Einstein's theories and push on forward.)

Once again Hinata stops singing and plays for two seconds then coninutes to sing.

_aru hareta hi ni deatta tabibito wa itta _(A traveler I met on a sunny day said)

_kono saki ni wa areta daichi da kedo _(That past here, there's only a vast wasteland.)

_sonna koto yori kono dorodarake no kutsu o _(More importantly, I want to wash these mud-covered shoes)

_aratteyaritai zutto issho da kara _(Because we're always together)

_saa koko kara wa jibun to no shoubu tatoe hitori demo grow! _(Come on, from here, it's a contest with yourself. Even if it's with yourself, you'll grow!)

_itsu made mo kids no mama ja onaka ga suichau yo _(We'll always get hungry just like kids!)

_dekireba kokoro no mama ni ikou ookina chizu o egakou _(If we can, let's follow our hearts. Let's draw great map.)

_hate wa atashitachi shidai mugendai da yo _(The end depends on us it's infinite.)

Then everyone notices the notes they were playing were starting to get longer while Hinata was smiling the whole time. Shikamaru notices that the song Hinata was singing was somehow connected to her life. Shikamaru was deep into thoughts about what Hinata could be hiding from them until Hinata began to sing.

_donna hi ga kite mo itsu demo kono kobushi o kazashite _(No matter what kind of day comes, I'll hold up this fist.)

_I'm a sunshine kumo no kirema kara sashikomu yo _(I am sunshine, shining through the gaps in the clouds)

_yawaraka na beam! _(A soft and gentle beam!)

Then Hinata stops singing as she plays the guitar louder while Lee played the guitar soft so all you could here was Hinata and Neji playing fir 40 seconds. Everyone looked at Hinata shocked that she could play the guitar like that. Even Shikamaru looked lively as his mouth was hung open.

_oiteku yo guzu na yatsu wa _(Indecisive people will be left behind.)

_sugusoko ni shouki no yokan _(Right over there, I'll predict our chances of winning.)

The melody began to calm down a little.

_saa hashirinukero kinou to kyou mada minu mirai e to go! _(Come on, run on through yesterday and today. To the future we haven't seen yet, go!)

_kakumei o okoshi ni iku yo? Are you ready to go, baby? _(We're going to start a revolution. Are you ready to go, baby?)

As Hinata sang that last line the melody began to play like it was before. Everyone began to smile at Hinata for they could tell, Hinata was having fun singing and moving around. Then they notice the sun shine that came throug. the windows were all shining on Hinata as if they were saying, "She is our sun and she will bring light to all darkness."

_kimetara mou mayowazu ni iku yo _(If we're all sure, we'll go with no confusion in our minds).

_Ainshutain no riron mo bukkowashite tsukisusumu _(We'll break down Einstein's theories and push on forward.)

_atashitachi wa minna dazzling sunshine _(We are all dazzling sunshine!)

_ikou monster sunshine _(Let's go, monster sunshine!)

_kutte kakatteyaru nda _(I'll get you all fired up!)

_we are sunshine kumo no kirema kara sasu _(We are sunshine, shining through the gaps in the clouds)

_yume o kanaeru hikari shine days _(Light that can make dreams come true. Shine days!)

Hinata held the last note for 10 seconds before they faded away. Hinata had a huge smile on her face. "You were great Hinata-chan!" Lee shouted as he gave Hinata a thumbs up.

"Alrigatou, you were great too Lee-kun." Hinata said smiling. "You too, Neji-niisan." she added as Neji walking up to her.

"We're nothing compared to you, Hinata." Neji said smiling.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Hinata and when she turned around Naruto had tackled Hinata into a hug. "You were amazing, Hina-chan!" he yelled as he smiled. For a moment Sasuke and Shikamaru noticed that Naruto was acting the same way from when he was little.

"She really is going to bring us to our old self, isn't she?" Sasuke asks Shikamaru as he smiled at Naruto and Hinata.

"Isn't that why you had her join the gang?" Shikamaru asks as the returns to his lazy self again. Sasuke just chuckles softly.

"I see you've been busy Hinata." a voice said behind them.

Everyone turns around and sees Kurenai smiling as she walks into the room. "Kurenai-neechan!" Hinata yells as she ran to give Hinata a hug. "Where did you go?" she asks as she took a step back.

"I went to take care of important business." Kurenai replied smiling then sees Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Gaara looking at her.

"It's okay." Hinata said. Kurenai looked at Hinata. "I invited them." Then Hinata smiled with her eyes closed.

Kurenai smiled softly had she placed her hand in Hinata's head causing Hinata to stop smiling and look at Kurenai curiously. "Okay, I trust you." Kurenai said smiling. Hinata then smiled back again. "Anyways, listen Hinata. I'm going to need your help with something." she said.

Hinata being able to read people's nature and what happened to them knew what Kurenai need help with and jumped up and down clapping. "Yeah, Kurenai-neechan got a-" she was cut off as Kurenai covered her mouth and dragging her out of the room leaving the confused and curious guys behind. When Kurenai was away from the room she let Hinata go.

"Don't tell them anything." Kurenai said sounding a little nervous.

"Oh, gomennasai, Kurenai-neechan." Hinata said laughing nervously. "So, you want me to help you look good on your date. Am I correct?" she asks smiling at Kurenai who was blushing but nodded. "Alright then. Just give me a few minutes to send the guys on a hunt long enough for you to get ready and leave before they come." Hinata said as she walks back to the room when the guys were waiting for her.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked as Hinata walked in tge room.

"Nothing just something came up." Hinata replied smiling.

"Oh, girl stuff?" Kiba asks looking at Hinata.

That gave Hinata an idea as she thought of something embarresing to make herself blush. "T-That private." she said looking away but to make sure the guys to see her blush.

"We should stop talking about this." Shikamaru said falling for the trap thinking that it was **that** time of the month.

"Could all of you do me a big favor?" Hinata asks smiling. The guys looked at Hinata curiously. "Could Lee-kun and Neji-niisan go food shopping for me so I can make food for everyone, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun could you go pay some blankets so you and everyone else can sleep over cause we don't have enough for everyone." Hinata said smiling.

"What, everyone's sleeping over?" Neji asks.

"Hai." Hinata replies smiling. "Could Kiba and Gaara go rent movies to watch for tonight?" she asks them. They nodded. "Shikamaru and Choji could you go get snacks. I know I'm going to be cooking but I figured everyone would want something to snack on during the movie." she explained while Shikamaru and Choji nodded.

"What can I do?" Shino asks.

Hinata starred at Shino reading his soul then smiled at him. "You can stay here and protect me while everyone else is shopping." she said. "Here's some of the money." Then she handed everyone money to use for the things they're buying. "Everyone know what they're getting?" she asks. They nodded and left. Hinata grabbed Shino's hand. "I'm going to need your help." she told him then dragged him to where Kurenai was. "Kurenai-neechan, Shino-kun, is going to help us." Hinata said as she walked in the room where Kurenai was.

"Don't worry, Kurenai-sensai. I promise I won't tell anyone your secret unless I' allowed to." Shino said.

Kurenai smiled softly. "Alrigatou, Shino." she told him.

Soon the two teenagers helped get Kurenai dressed for her date.


	5. The Promise

After 30 minutes of getting Kurenai ready for her date, Hinata and Shino were waiting in the living room, for Kurenai to finish getting dressed. "Alrigatou, Shino-kun. For helping out." Hinata said smiling.

"I'm glad to be of help." Shino replied. "I promise to not mention this to the others." he added.

"Arigatou." Hinata said then heard Kurenai walking to the living room. She looked and saw Kurenai in a dark red dress that was strapless and red high heels. "Wow, Kurenai-neechan. You look beautiful!" Hinata said smiling as Shino nodded in agreement.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Shino." Kurenai said smiling while blushing. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Hinata said as she ran to the door. She opened his to see a man. "Hi, you here for Kurenai-neechan?" she asked.

"Hai." he answered then noticed Hinata starring at him. "Ano... You okay?" he asked.

Then Hinata smiled at him. "Hai, I'm Hinata." she said holding her hand out.

"Hinata, we already know each other. You're in my class." the man said smiling at Hinata.

"Gomen, Asuma-sensei. I'm just really happy you and Kurenai-neechan are finally dating." Hinata replied with a big smile. "Kurenai-neechan! Asuma-sensei, is here."

Then Kurenai went to where Asuma and Hinata. She noticed Asuma was wearing a suit that was all black except for the button up shirt that was white. Kurenai starred as Asuma who did the same. "You look... Beautiful..." Asuma said smiling.

"Arigatou... Hinata and Shino helped me." Kurenai said blushing.

"Shino?" Asuma said surprised.

"Hai, Shino-kun helped us decide for Kurenai-neechan's dress." Hinata said as she dragged Shino by Asuma and Kurenai.

"Alrigatou, Shino. For being of help." Asuma said smiling.

"I suggest you two leave before the others get back." Shino said.

"Others?" Asuma asked curiously.

"I'll explain on the way there. Bye, Hinata. Shino. Don't get into trouble." Kurenai said as they were walking to Asuma's car.

"Bye, Kurenai-neechan and don't worry. I'll make sure we won't." Hinata called back as she watched Kurenai and Asuma drive away.

Hinata and Shino were sitting in the living room talking until Naruto came bursting through the door with five blanket in his arms and a piece of paper. "Hinata!" he yelled as he threw the blankets on Shino covering his body and ran to Hinata shoving the paper in her face. "Will you join us?!" he shouted.

At first Hinata didn't see the paper clearly but when she grabbed it from Naruto's hand she read it. "Battle of the Band?" she asks curiously.

"Yeah, the winner gets 30 thousand dolloars." Sasuke said as he walked in.

"Yeah, so will you join us. This will be our first time ever entering." Naruto asks like a little child.

"Gomennasai, Neji-niisan and Lee-kun already asked me earlier." Hinata said smiling.

"Nani?!" Naruto shouted as he fell on his knees in defeat. "I thought we would win this and finally beat the group called, MusicDreamers." he mumbled.

Hinata flinched. "MusicDreamers?" she said surprised.

"Yeah, they're a band that's always in the Battle of the Bands and they always win but they would give the money to someone else." Sasuke explained.

"We thought that since you're a great singer, we would actually have a shot to win all that money." Naruto added then lazily sat on the couch. "But since Neji and bushy brows already asked you, now we won't win." he said.

"Bushy brows? You mean Lee-kun?" Hinata asks. Naruto nods.

"Is there a problem to be in the same band as my cousin?" asked a voice. Everyone turned their heads and saw Neji and Lee with bags of food.

"Well, looks like almost everyone is here." said another voice. They then saw Shikamaru and Choji with bags of chips and popcorn. "I take it Kiba and Gaara aren't here yet." Shikamaru said lazily. "Here's your change." then he held his hand out at Hinata.

"You can keep it." Hinata said.

"You sure?" Shikamaru asks rasing his eye brow. Hinata nods as she smiles.

"Nani?! Dammit! We're here last!" yelled a voice. By the door was Kiba and Gaara with a couple of movies in their hands. "I told you we were going to be last!" he yelled at Gaara.

Gaara ignored Kiba and walked towards Hinata. "Here's the change." he said holding his hand out.

"Keep it." Hinata said smiling. Gaara looked at Hinata as she smiled at him.

_No one ever smiled at me... Even when I do something nice. _Gaara thought as a light shade of pink appeared on his face. He quickly looked away. "Arigatou." he said as he sat on the couch.

"Yo, did Gaara just blush?" Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

_It seems my plan is working perfectly. Gaara is finally showing emotion and Naruto is acting like the baka from when we were younger. _Sasuke thought as he looked at Hinata who was laughing at some of Kiba's jokes. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. _Yet, it feels like she's hiding something from us... Like the secret she's keeping from us is dangerous for us to be around her. _he thought as he kept starring at Hinata._ Just what are you hiding? _

Then Hinata looked at Sasuke smiling but her eyes widen as she was reading his soul. "I have to use the restroom." Hinata said as she ran to the restroom. She quickly locked the door and leaned her back against the door. _He's starting to notice... _Hinata thought._ He... He knows I'm hiding a secret from them. _Hinata covered her mouth as she fell to the ground with tear rolling down her cheeks as her eyes had widen, starring at the floor._ If they find out... They'll probably use me until I'm no longer needed... _she thought._ Then... they'll abandon me... Just like they did... _Tears started rolling down her cheeks tear and tear._ Just like the Akatsukis... When they found out that... _As Hinata cried, it started crying outside. She looked outside crying. "I'm Mother Nature." she whispered.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto's voice n the other side of the door. Hinata jumped. "Are you okay?!" he asks.

Hinata quickly wipped her tears before anyone could see them. "Hai." she answered as she walked out the door. "Sorry, to make you worried." she apologized as she smiled at Naruto.

"It's okay. You looked like as if someone found out about your huge secret." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata called him as she starred at the ground. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw that in her eyes was pain and... Lonelyness.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked getting worried.

"We'll... We'll be friends... No matter what, right?" Hinata asks still starring at the ground. The question made Naruto flinched. "No matter what... We'll always be friends right?" she asks again as her voice got stronger.

"Hai, no matter what. We'll always be friends." Naruto said smiling softly.

"And friends don't use each other, right?" Hinata asked another question but this time she looked at Naruto in the eye.

The moment Naruto saw her eyes. He could tell that someone had used her then just left her. "Hinata... By any chance... Did someone use you then left you?" he asks making Hinata flinch and look away from him. Naruto notice a tear rolling down her cheek. "I promise..." he said. Hinata looked at him curiously. "I promise to make sure no body uses you and just abondons you." he was smiling at Hinata widely. "Yeah, I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise to let no body use you and just throw you away when they're done!" he shouted happily.

Soon the rain got heavier as Hinata was crying heavier. "Arigatou..." she sobbed as she hugs Naruto tightly. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun." she cried. Naruto just smiled as he let Hinata finish crying.

Around the corner was everyone else watching the sence before them. _I haven't heard Naruto make a promise like that since we were little My plan is working better than I thought. _Sasuke thought as he smirked.


	6. A Peacful Day

After Hinata finished crying, her and Naruto went into the living room. "Gomennasai, I took a long time." Hinata apologized. "I'm going to start cooking." she said then went into the living room.

"So, Naruto." Kiba called him. Naruto looked at Kiba. "What were you and MotherNature talking about?" he asks smirking.

Naruto blushed. "It's none of your buisness! I-I'm going to go help MotherNature!" he yelled calling Hinata by her codename as he stomped his way to the kitchen.

Hinata was getting the food ready when she hear someone come in behind her mumbling. She turned around to see Naruto blushing as he was mumbling. "I can't believe them..." he mumbled then looked up to see Hinata staring him.

Of course, Hinata was reading his soul trying to figure out what Naruto was mumbling. Soon she started blushing as she read his soul about Kiba's question. "Ano... What are you doing here?" Hinata asks as she looks away hiding her blush.

"I was just wondering if you needed help with anything?" Naruto asks as he smiles softly.

Then Hinata was thinking. "Ano... I can't think of anything at the moment." she told as she started cooking.

"Then, I hope you don't mind if I just sat here and talk to you." Naruto said as he leaned on the counter next to Hinata.

"I wouldn't mind some company." Hinata said smiling. "About the Battle of the Bands... Will you still enter without me?" she asked.

"We'll the thing is... We already entered." Naruto confessed as he rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smile. "So, we have no choice." he said.

"What's your band name?" Hinata asks as she added some food to whatever she's making.

"It's the same name as our gang. Black Blood." Naruto replied proudly. "What about our's?" he asks.

"That's a secret." Hinata answered as she winked at Naruto.

"Ahh! Come on, tell me." Naruto begged like a child.

"Nope. You'll have to find out when the Battle of the Bands start." Hinata said as she started setting the table.

"Please, Hinata. I told you mine." Naruto said as he kept following Hinata around begging.

"No." Hinata simply replied as was about to go into the dining room when Naruto slammed his fist on the wall the to Hinata making her face him.

"Please... I really want to know." Naruto begged again but more softly as his face was slowly getting closer to Hinata's. The whole time Hinata's face was blood red.

Just when Naruto's lips were about to touch Hinata's, she ducked under his arm leaving him dumbfounded. He turned to face her and saw her smiling brightly. "Nice try. But I'm still not telling." Hinata said as she went into the living room.

"Damn, that usually gets me what I want." Naruto mumbled as he followed Hinata into the living room.

"Food's done." Hinata said smiling as she went into the dining room. Everyone followed behind.

As soon as everyone went into the dining room, they were amazed of what they saw. "Woah." they said at the same time. In front of them was barbecue ribs, smashed potatoes and ramen.

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto shouted like a child and then was the first one to sit down. "How'd you know I love ramen?" he asked ahppily as everyone else sat down.

"Gomennasai, I didn't." Hinata replied smiling.

"Then why did you make ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"Ramen is Hinata's second favorite food." Lee replied as he was serving himself. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"What's your first?" Shikamaru asked as he also started serving himself.

"Cinnamon bun." Neji replied and once again Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, let's eat." Sasuke said smiling as everyone started eating.

The whole time they were eating, they would tell funny jokes, tease each other and would tell funny moments that happened in their lives. Even after they were done eating, they just sat at the table continuing to talk with each other. Until Hinata finally noticed what time it was. "It's late." Hinata whispered. "Kurenai-neechan, should be here around this time." she said.

As if it was Kurenai's cue, she came through the door. "Bye~ Asuma~!" she yelled sweetly. Then she went into the dining room to see everyone looking at her.

"Welcome back, Kurenai-neechan." Hinata said smiling as she stood up.

"Hinata~!" Kurenai shouted as she hugs Hinata like a mother. "I missed you so much, Hinata~." she said then hiccuped.

"How was your night?" Hinata asks.

"It was wonderful~!" Kurenai replied as she shouted.

"Where did you go?" Kiba asked getting curious like everyone else except Shino.

"Ah! Well she ano... S-She..." Hinata said trying to think of a good lie.

"I went on a date with Asuma~." Kurenai purred as she hiccuped again.

"You went on a date with Asuma-sensei?!" Naruto asked shouting.

"Yeah, you got a problem you brat?" Kurenai asked in a deadly voice then almost fell over. Hinata quickly caught her.

"Kurenai-neechan, how much did you drink this time?" Hinata asks still smiling.

"I don't know... Maybe 15 bottles of sake." Kurenai answered as she tried not to laugh.

"Of course... Time to go to sleep, Kurenai-neechan." Hinata said as she wrapped Kurenai's arm around her shoulder and walked to her room.

"Hinata~ my head is starting to hurt." Kurenai whined as she lied on her bed.

"Here, take this." Hinata said as she handed Kurenai a pill and a glass of water. After Kurenai took the pill, Hinata had went to put the glass away. "Good night, Kurenai-neechan." she said happily.

Then Hinata went into the kitchen, put the glass in the sink and went into the living room. "What do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"We did rent movies." Gaara said holding up the movies. "So, let's watch something." he said.

"What did you rent?" Hinata asks as she sat between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Warm Bodies, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, Dark Skies, Identity Thief, Grown Ups and 21 Jump Street." Kiba replied as he held up each movie.

Everyone started thinking. "I haven't seen '21 Jump Street'." Hinata said.

"All in favor of '21 Jump Street' say, 'Hai'." Kiba said holding up the movie.

"Hai." everyone said as once.

"Then '21 Jump Street' is it." Kiba said as he put in the movie.

Through out the whole movie everyone was laughing and was really into the movie. Sasuke couldn't help but feel greatful Naruto was going to rape Hinata, other wise they wouldn't have meet and Hinata wouldn't be able to change everyone. Naruto was laughing his head off as well as Lee and Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke and Neji did acutally chuckle at some funny parts. By the time the movie was over everyone was sleeping except for Lee and Kiba.

"Looks like everyone fell asleep." Kiba said looking at everyone. Then noitces Hinata's head leaning against Naruto's shoulder while his head as leaning against her head. "They look like a happy couple." he teased.

"Hai, they do." Lee said as he smiled. "We should probably sleep as well." he suggested as he yawned.

"Hai." Kiba agreed then noticed no one had any blankets as all. "Maybe we should cover everyone before they get cold." he said as he got up. Then Lee and Kiba had gave everyone blankets. Since Hinata and Naruto was leaning against each other they shared a blanket while everyone else got one of their own. "Now we can get some sleep." Kiba said as he yawned the drifted to sleep as well as Lee.

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

Author's Note:

Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai for not picking better movies for this chapter but I couldn't think of any! Please forgive me!

Gomennasai!


	7. Shya

The next morning, Hinata's eyes fluddered open as she saw she was lying on the couch, Sasuke was sleeping sitting up as he was leaning on the couch in front of her, Shino and Gaara was sharing the other couch, Neji was sleeping on the comfy couch, while Lee and Kiba was sleeping on the floor. _'Where's Naruto-kun?'_ she asked herself as she sat up. She went to the restroom then her room to change. After Hinata was done she went into the kitchen to make eggs and bacon but saw that she didn't have enough eggs and didn't even have bacon. _'Looks like I have to go shopping.'_ she thought as she wrote a note and left it on the table as she was about to walk out until someone grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto holding her wrist as he was rubbing his eye trying to wake up. "Where did you sleep?" she asked.

"On the same couch as you." Naruto replied as he yawned. "So, where you going?" he asked again.

"I was going to make breakfast but we don't have enough eggs for everyone and we don't have bacon." Hinata replied as she smiled. "You looked tired, you go back to sleep while I'm gone." she told him.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm going with." he said as he put on his shoes.

"Mind if I tag along as well?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to them yawning.

"B-But you two just woke up. You should rest more." Hinata told them as Sasuke also put on his shoes.

"Don't worry about us, MotherNature." Sasuke said calling Hinata her codename.

Hinata flinched. _'They found out!'_ she thought as she panicked. "M-MotherNature." she said.

"Yeah, that's your codename, remember." Naruto said smiling.

"Anyways, going out is good to wake us up." Sasuke said as he and Naruto went out the door before Hinata.

All Hinata did was standing there with her heart beating fast. _'I forgot my codename was MotherNature.' _she thought as she was relieved her secret wasn't exposed. Then she ran to catch up with them.

"Wow, it's really beauitful outside." Naruto said smiling as they were walking.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he also smiled while Hinata smiled in agreement. Then they finally got to the store and started walking around. "So what do you need?" Sasuke asked.

"Just eggs and bacon." Hinata replied as she grabbed the eggs and bacon then put them on the counter.

When Hinata was done paying for the food, the three of them started walking home. "Someone! Grab a rope!" yelled a voice. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata then saw people crowding an alley.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know. We should just leave it." Sasuke replied as he and Naruto continued walking. Hinata hesitated but followed.

"Someone stop it!" yelled another voice.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Hinata was walking behind them but four feet away, then they saw a white fox with two tails running towards her. Hinata looked up and turned around only to be tackled by the white fox. "Hinata!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled as they ran back to Hinata.

When they got to Hinata, she was lying on the ground with the white fox rubbing his head against Hinata's cheek as Hinata giggled. After the fox was done rubbing it's cheek against Hinata he took a step back and let Hinata sit up. "Miss, are you okay?" asked a man.

"I'm fine. Arigatou for worrying." Hinata said smiling as she took up and looked at the fox.

"You should hand that _thing_ over." the man told Hinata as the fox got behind Hinata and growled at the man.

"It looks like _he_ doesn't want to go with you." Hinata said strongly.

"Miss, that _thing _is dangerous. We must get rid of him." the man said trying to change Hinata's mind.

Soon Hinata was starting to get mad as the man kept calling the fox a '_thing_'. The little fox could feel her anger and whimpered. "I will not stand here and you keep calling a rare animal a 'thing'." Hinata said trying not to sound rude but failed. Then clouds started coming from nowhere. "All creatures are alive and should be treated with respect. That is what you humans failed to notice." Hinata added as it started getting windy. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Hinata a little shocked for they never saw Hinata angry before. Then it got to the point where the white fox whimpered and hide behind Naruto away from Hinata. While the man was beginning to get scared as well. "Always treat Mother Nature will respect, along with living things. Other wise bad things happen to those who don't." Hinata threatened.

Then the man got scared as he ran away leaving the white fox with Hinata. He soon disappeared from Hinata's sight.

Hinata felt the white fox rub it's head against her legs. She looked down and smiled. "Gomen... Maybe I shouldn't have done that." she said as the clouds was disappearing and the wind stopped blowing. Then Hinata went on her knees and looked at the fox. "What are you doing way over here?" she asked the fox.

_'I was just walking around then I got lost.' _Hinata heard the fox say. It was another thing about Hinata. As long as she's Mother Nature, she was able to talk to animals and listen to them respond.

"I see." Hinata said smiling as she started to think. "How about you live with me then?" she asked the fox.

_'Really?!'_ the fox asked as it's two tails started swinging fast. Hinata just simply nodded. _'I would love to live with you Mother Nature!'_ the fox said happily.

"But first we need to name you." Hinata said as she stood up and tried to think of a name. "Are you a girl or a boy?" she asked the fox.

'_I'm a girl.'_ the fox replied.

"How about, Shya?" Hinata asked.

_'I love it!' _the fox shouted happily as she ruubed her head against Hinata's leg again.

"Hinata, are you done talking to, Shya." Naruto asked mocking the name. Shya knew he was teasing her so she growled. "Woah, take it easy." Naruto said with his hands in the air.

Hinata giggled. "It's okay, he's a friend." she said smiling at Shya who stopped growling. "We should go back. The others probably woke up and are hungry." Hinata said as they continued walking to the house.


	8. Accepting The Animals and Hinata

Soon Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's new pet, Shya, made it to the house. "We're home!" Hinata yelled as she put the bag in the kitchen.

"Where'd you go, Hinata?" Neji asked as he was walking into the kitchen.

"I went to buy food for me to make." Hinata replied smiling. "Neji-niisan, I want you to meet, Shya." she said as she moved went into her knees and petted the white two tailed fox.

"Hinata, where did you get it?" Neji asked getting worried.

"Well me, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun were walking back here when she was being attack. So, I saved her and now here she is." Hinata said smiling as she was petting Shya.

"I'm sorry Hinata but... You need to get rid of it." Neji said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because Hinata, that animal is a rare animal. Plus it came from the wild. We need to get rid of it." Neji said as he kept calling Shya, 'it'.

"Shya's not hurting anyone, Neji-niisan!" Hinata yelled getting annoyed. Soon everyone watched in the kitchen. "She is fine. Is she was a wild animal she would've attacked you by now!" she added.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked getting between Neji and Hinata but was completely ignored.

"Hinata, when it gets older. It will start becoming a wild animal and then it will attack you." Neji argued back.

"Shya is not going to attack anyone!" Hinata yelled while outside it started getting cloudly.

"And how would you know that for a fact?" Neji asked.

"I just know, Neji!" Hinata yelled getting more annoyed so she dropped the 'niisan' from Neji's name while everyone started hearing thunder coming from outside,

"You have to get rid of it!" Neji then yelled.

Soon Shya felt Hinata get angry, angrier than before. So she ran behind Naruto and hide from Hinata. "Why does everyone always think, animals that hadn't been raised by people will attack people?!" Hinata asked yelling.

"Because, no one has trained them to know the difference between bad or good!" Neji yelled back.

"What's going on here?" Kurenai asked as she walked into the kitchen being woke up by the yelling.

"Get rid of that thing, Hinata!" Neji yelled.

Then Hinata had enough. "STOP CALLING SHYA A THING!" she screamed on the top of her lungs as it started raining so hard everyone could hear it from inside. As well as the thunder. "SHYA IS A LIVING THING TOO! EVERY LIVING THINGS HAVE FEELING!" she screamed at Neji while everyone looked at Hinata shocked and speechless.

_'This isn't good. If she keeps up. She'll cause a tornado.'_ Kurenai thought remembering Hinata had told her she was Mother Nature. "Hinata maybe you should calm down." Kurenai said.

Hinata couldn't calm down. Since her being Mother Nature she was able to get along with the animals. She treated them like friends so having someone say horrible things about them. Hinata couldn't take. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Hinata screamed. Kurenai flinched. "IF YOU WANT TO GET RID OF SHYA THEN YOU'LL ALSO BE GETTING RID OF ME!" she screamed. "Come on, Shya." she said as she walked out of the door. Shya followed Hinata then Hinata slammed the door.

Everyone was in the kitchen was silent. "Neji..." Kurenai called him. "Did you forget...?" she asked. Neji looked at Kurenai. "Did you forget what Hinata is?" she asked him looking at him seriously.

Neji then remembered that he knew Hinata was Mother Nature. His eyes widen as he looked at the ground ashamed at himself. "Someone should go look for Hinata." Kiba said.

"Don't bother." Sasuke said. Everyone looked at him. "Naruto was the first one to run after her." he said as he looked at the opened door.

*****To Hinata*****

Hinata was running with Shya next to her. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand people calling harmless animals murders. Even through they didn't say it excatly, she knew what they ment. Soon Hinata tripped and fell. She didn't bother getting up as she let the rain soaked her clothes and the mud get all over her._ 'Are you alright?'_ Shya asked as she rubbed her head against Hinata's whimpering.

"I'm not alright..." Hinata said as she sat up. Shya saw that Hinata was crying. "I can't take it anymore..." she said as she hugged herself. "I can't stand people thinking that yall of the animals are murders..." she sobbed.

_'Hinata-chan... You shouldn't have done that for me..'_ Shya said as she whimpered.

"I couldn't take it, Shya..." Hinata sobbed. "I couldn't just stand there and let them talk about you so horribly." she said still crying.

_'Go back... You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer.' _Shya said as she pushed Hinata's arm trying to get her to stand up. _'Please Hinata-chan.' _Shya begged.

"I won't go back!" Hinata yelled as she hugged her knees. "Not until they accept you." she said before buring her face between her knees.

Shya looked at Hinata upset the ran to where she smelled a familar sent. She ran to that sent. "Hinata!" yelled a boy's voice. "Hinata! Where are you?!" he yelled.

_'That voice... The sent... That's one of Hinata-chan's friends!'_ Shya exclaimed as she ran to the voice until she saw a boy with blonde hair who was soaking wet. _'Hey!'_ she yelled trying to get the boy's attention but didn't have any success. So Shya ran to the boy and bit his pants as she started dragging him towards Hinata.

"Hey! You're Shya!" he said looking at Shya. "Do you know where Hinata is?!" he asked. Shya let go of his pants and ran back towards Hinata. Without thinking, the boy followed her. Then after a few turns around the trees, he saw Hinata curled up into a ball in the middle of the rain. "Hinata!" he yelled as he ran to Hinata's side.

Hinata looked up. "Naruto-kun..." she called him.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" Naruto asked getting worried. When he tried to reach for Hinata, she yanked away from him. "Hinata..." he called her surprised.

"Go away.." Hinata yelled as she hugged her knees again and the rain started raining harder.

"Hinata... You have to go back. You'll get sick if you stay out here." Naruto said trying to change Hinata's mind.

"I won't go back!" Hinata yelled as the thunder roared in the sky. Naruto flinched. "Not until they accept Shya and believe that she won't hurt anyone!" she yelled.

"Hinata, you know Neji's right in a way." Naruto said.

"No he's not! I know Shya won't attack anyone!" Hinata argued back.

"How do you know for certain?" Naruto asked.

"Because I know Shya won't hurt anyone!"

"How would you know that?"

"Because I do!"

"That's not a good enough reason, Hinata."

"Yes it is! Shya won't hurt anyone and I know that for a fact!"

"How you would know that for a fact?"

"Because I do!" Hinata yelled as she was starting to get more annoyed.

"That's not a good enough reason!" Naruto yelled back. "How do you know Shya wouldn't attack anyone!"

"Because I just do!" Hinata said trying to stick to that answer but felt herself about to break.

"That's not a good enough reason!" Naruto yelled.

Then Hinata finally break. "I KNOW BECAUSE I'M MOTHER NATURE! I CAN TALK TO ANIMALS AND THEY LISTEN TO ME!" Hinata screamed. "IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE THEN ANSWER ME WHY EVER TIME I CRY! IT ALWAYS STARTS RAINING?! THEN ANSWER ME WHY THAT SHYA RAN TO ME WHEN THAT MAN WAS TRYING TO GET RID OF HER?!" Hinata screamed. "ANSWER ME WHY I GOT SO ANGRY WHEN NEJI AND THAT MAN KEEP TRYING TO TELL ME TO GET RID OF SHYA?! IT'S BECAUSE I'M MOTHER NATURE!" After a few seconds, she realized she had exposed her secret. She looked at Naruto wides eyes as Naruto stared at her shocked.

"You... You're really Mother Nature... The real thing..." Naruto said as he had flashbacks of the evident that Hinata really was Mother Nature. "That explains everything..." he said. Hinata stood up quickly as she covered her mouth. "You're really Mother Nature..." Naruto repeated as he stood up and looked at Hinata.

Then Hinata shook her head. "I... I wasn't suppose to tell anyone..." she said with her mouth covered. "Now... You'll use me..." she said as she had flashbacks of her being used of her powers. "You'll use me for my powers... Then you'll just throw me away when you're done..." she said as she started crying again, but harder. Then it rained harder while Hinata hung her head with her bangs covering her eyes and her arms falling to her sides.

"Hinata..." Naruto called her as he took a step towards her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hinata screamed. Naruto flinched. "If you come any closer! You'll threaten me and use me!" she yelled. "Then you'll just throw me away! Like them! Just like they did!" she said as she started having flaskbacks of her being used then them ditching her in the middle of nowhere. "You'll throw me away just like they did!" she yelled crying. Soon she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her.

"Hinata... I would never do that... I promised I wouldn't let anyone use you then throw you away... And I'm going to keep that promise..." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata tighter as if he was using himself as a shield against the world.

Soon Hinata clinched to Naruto as she continued to cry. "Arigatou... Arigatou, Naruto-kun..." she said between sobs.

Naruto just smiled as he hugged her closer. While Shya was a few feet away happy for Hinata. "Shya..." Naruto called her. Shya looked at him and saw he was smiling as her as he was carrying Hinata on his back. "Come on, let's go home." he said smiling. Shya then ran to Naruto's side as the rain stopped and they were walking to the house.


	9. Answered Questions

When Shya, Naruto and Hinata walked into the house, Kurenai ran to Hinata and hugged. "I'm so glad you're okay." Kurenai said as she hugged Hinata tighter. "You're soaking wet. Go change." she said as she let Hinata go.

"Hai..." Hinata said as she and Shya walked past everyone and went into her room.

It was silent. "Kurenai-sensei. Can I talk to you in private?" Naruto asked seriously. Kurenai just looked at him as knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Come into the kitchen." Kurenai said as she walked into the kitchen. "You might want to come with Neji." she said as Neji then followed behind along with Naruto. Then they were in the kitchen. "I take it, Hinata told you." she said.

"So it's true?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it is." Neji replied before Kurenai.

"When did she become Mother Nature in the first place?" Naruto asked another question.

"It would be best if I told everyone." Hinata said as she walked into the kitchen with Shya next to her. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her wearing a silky lavender dress that was by her knees.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai..." Hinata replied smiling. Then they walked into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Hey, Hinata has to tell you something." Kurenai said as they looked at Hinata curiously.

"I'm sure Shikamaru-kun and everyone else know that I have been hiding something." Hinata started as everyone nodded. "Well, the thing is... I'm Mother Nature." she said.

"Hinata, we know your codename is MotherNature." Sasuke said smiling softly.

Hinata sighed as she went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water then put if on the coffee table in the middle of everyone. "Kiba-kun, do something to the water except drink it." Hinata said.

"Anything?" Kiba asked then Hinata simply nodded. "Even throw it was Naruto?" he asked.

"Hey, what?!" Naruto yelled.

"It's okay." Hinata said as she smiled softly at Naruto. "Trust me." she said. Then Kiba went up to Naruto and threw the water at Naruto only to stop at mid-air.

"What the fuck?!" Kiba yelled.

Soon the water floated towards Hinata who had both of her hands out and the water floated over her hand in a sphere. "Now do you believe me?" she asked as she walked towards the glass with the water still floating over hand then dropped into the glass. She looked to see everyone look at her shocked. "I control all of the elements: water, air, fire, earth and lighting." she started. "The weather always considers on my feelings. That's why I never listen to the weather report." she said as she looked at the ground.

"How did you become Mother Nature?" Sasuke asked still shocked.

"My mother use to be Mother Nature before me." Hinata started. "It started a long time ago where this one woman had always respected the trees, animals and just nature in general. Everyday she would visit the a place where there was a lot of beautiful trees and where animals would always come around." she started the story. "So, one day the woman visited that place only to find men chopping the beautiful tree down and killing all of the animals..." she said then paused. "That's when she snapped. Being so angry, she became Mother Nature because of how much she cared for the trees and animals." Hinata said finishing her story. "So now, every first daughter will be the next generation of being Mother Nature. But we don't awaken our powers until we are at a certain age." Hinata explained.

"When do you get your powers?" Gaara asked.

"It all depends on when we mature. I awakened my powers when I was six years old." Hinata said smiling.

"That's pretty young to gain your powers." Shikamaru commented.

"I know, my mother was shocked that I had matured at a young age." Hinata said.

"So do you have control of your powers?" Shino asked.

Hinata then looked at the ground again. "Usually, the generation before has to teach us how to control our powers but..." she stopped as her bangs hid her eyes. "I have no control over my powers because my mother died when I was seven years old, along with my baby sister and my father." she confessed. Everyone felt sorry for Hinata. "Since my mother died... No one is able to help me learn to control my powers... So now, I have to try and stay calm in order for me to keep my powers stable until I have completely control of it." Hinata explained.

"Is you being Mother Nature why you can see people's souls?" Naruto asked.

"Nani?! She can read people's souls?!" Kiba asked shocked.

"Yup, she read us like a book." Sasuke confessed.

"Being able to read people's souls is something that only I am capable of doing. It's my own powers that I only contain. So in other words, I'm able to read people's souls not because I am Mother Nature but because I was born with it." Hinata explained calmly.

Then it was silent. "Are there any more questions?" Kurenai asked.

"Actually, I want to add something." Hinata said. Everyone looked at her. "In the past generation... Some of us had become tools and been used because of our powers." Hinata said seriously. "Some of us even been used in wars or been used to kill innocent people." Everyone looked at Hinata shocked. Then Hinata looked at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes again. "When I was only nine years old... I've also been used..." she confessed. Everyone including Kurenai and Neji looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "I was found by a gang that had treated me like family at first but then learned about my powers and used me to kill innocent people who got in their way." she explained as she gripped her dress. "I was little and I looked up to them as family so I did what I was told and had always thoughts that I was protecting my family since I couldn't the first time..." she said in a shaky voice.

"What stopped you?" Choji asked.

"I told the people I called 'family' that I didn't want apart of what they had me do." Hinata explained. "So they told me they had no use for me any longer and left in the middle of nowhere..." she said.

"Why didn't what apart of what you were doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was 12 years old when I had killed a man in front of his family." Hinata confessed. "I could still remember the screams as they saw me kill their husband... Their father..." then Hinata grabbed the sides of her head as she had a flashback of that day. "I... Killed a man... In front of his family... I took... Their husband... Their father... Away from them..." Hinata said as tears rolled down her cheeks as she could hear a little girl screaming to her father. "I can still hear them... Screaming to their father... Their father that I took away from them..." she said as everyone could feel wind blowing. They cheeks to see if the windows were opened but saw they were all closed. "The screams... Are still there..." Hinata mumbled as her hair started blowing in mid-air. Soon everyone knew where the wind was coming from. Hinata was starting to loose her mind.

"Hinata... Calm down..." Neji said as everyone saw a dark aura surrounding Hinata as she held her head that was hung down.

"The screams... Won't stop... The screams of a little girl calling to her father... Her dead father... The man I killed..." Hinata said as she covered ears trying not to hear the screams again as the wind was picking up. "I killed him... I killed their father... I'm the one responsible for their father's death... It's all my fault!" she yelled then felt someone hug her.

"It's not your fault." Naruto said hugging Hinata. "You were younger... That gang that took care of you brainwashed you... Making you think you were doing the right thing..." he said trying to reassure Hinata.

"But... But killed him... With my every hands..." Hinata said as the wind calmed down.

"You might of killed that man but those people tricked you... Making you think that they thought of you as family when really they were just using you..." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata tighter. Then the wind completely disappeared meaning Hinata finally calmed down.

"Now, I know Naruto accepts Hinata... What about the rest of you?" Neji said as he looked at everyone.

"Just because our youthful friend is Mother Nature. Doesn't mean I think any less of her." Lee said smiling.

"The same's with the rest of us." Sasuke said as everyone nodded. "But I want to know. How is Kurenai-sensei involved with this?" he asked.

"Kurenai-neechan, found me and took me in." Hinata simply answered. Then Naruto's phone went off.

"I got a text message." Naruto said as he looked at it. Soon his eyes widen. "He made it..." he said.

"Made what?" Kiba asked.

"The Battle of the Bands... We made it into the tournament." Naruto said happily.

Then Neji's phone went off and he looked at it. "So, did we." he said. "It says the first round will take place in five days so be need to have a song prepared in case we're singing." he explained.

"Alright Naruto, Kiba and Shino. We'll meet at my house tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"And we'll meet here as usual." Hinata said as Neji and Lee nodded.

"Just wait until we beat the MusicDreamers!" Naruto said excitedly.


	10. A Blessing and A Curse

Tomorrow was the day where the Battle of the Bands begin. Hinata, Neji and Lee had pratice their song everyday. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara had also pratice. It's been four days since everyone saw each other. Since the Battle of the Bands was tomorrow, they decided to hang out.

"Looks like everyone's here." Hinata said smiling as everyone was at a restaurant called, 'Ninja Dragon'.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata sat next to him. "We've been praticing for three days! We are so going to beat MusicDreamers!" he said looking at Hinata who smiled at him.

"I'll be cheering you on, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I'll cheering you on too, Hinata." Naruto said grinning.

"I got an idea!" Kiba shouted, everyone looked at him. "Hinata, you and our band have to do our best until we're the very last two. Then we'll see who's the better band." he explained.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"What about you guys?" Hinata asked looking at Neji and Lee.

"I will take on this youthful challenge!" Lee said smiling.

"I'm in." Neji replied.

"Then it's settled! Be the very last two bands standing!" Kiba said as he held his hand out at Hinata.

"Yeah." Hinata replied smiling as she took the challenge by shaking Kiba's hand.

Then waiters came to their table with everyone's order. "Yes! Food!" Naruto said as one of the waiters gave Naruto his food. Everyone thank the waiters for their food then began eating.

After an hour and a half, they finished eating and was walking to Kurenai's house. "Thanks for paying the bill, Kurenai-neechan. I just wish you would've let me pay half of it." Hinata said.

"It's okay, you guys can just pay me back when you win the Battle of the Bands." Kurenai said winking.

"Okay." Hinata said smiling.

They were walking while having fun, Hinata was laughing at some of Kiba and Naruto's jokes. She stopped laughing as the wind blew. Hinata stopped walking as her eyes looked blank and she looked shocked. Neji noticed. "Hinata, are you okay?" he asked. Everyone looked at Hinata. She didn't respond. "Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked again.

_'This isn't happening... They can't be here! Not now!'_ Hinata thought as she was listening to the wind. It was how she knows what's going to happen.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled her name but Hinata still didn't respond.

_'Please, don't let them be after me... Please don't let them hurt anyone...' _Hinata begged as she looked up to the sky. The clouds started to cover the sky.

"What's wrong with her?!" Kiba asked as they noticed the clouds.

"I don't know! She's not responding!" Neji yelled as he began to shake Hinata lightly. "HINATA!" he yelled her name one last time.

Hinata flinched as she looked at Neji and smiled weakly. "Gomennasai, Neji-niisan." she said.

Neji hugged Hinata with his life. "Don't scare us like that." he said as he pushed her away a little.

"Gomennasai, something happened. That's all. I didn't mean to worry you guys." Hinata lied._ 'I can't tell them...'_ she thought as the clouds began to disappear. "Let's go home, I'm getting tired." she said as she yawned.

"Okay." Neji said as they continued to Kurenai's house.

Once they got there, everyone was really tired. Kurenai and Hinata went to their rooms while Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara and Lee was in the living room sleeping except Naruto. Hinata had grabbed the blankets and was covering everyone. "You should go to sleep." Naruto said.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Hinata replied yawning as she covered Lee. "Here." she said as she handed Naruto a blanket.

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto said then without thinking he kissed Hinata's forehead. While Hinata was half asleep didn't mind and just smiled.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she walked to her room sleepily.

"Good night Hinata." Naruto replied.

Hinata walked to her room then saw Shya get up from the floor and walk to Hinata. _'How was your day?'_ Shya asked. Soon Hinata grabbed her pillow and squealed. _'What happened?'_ she asked.

"Something wonderful." Hinata exclaimed as she had a huge smile on her face. Shya tilted her head confused. "Naruto-kun kissed my forehead." she said blushing.

'_Good for you, Hinata-chan.'_ Shya said happily as her tails were swinging back and forth.

"Want to go something and something fun, Shya?" Hinata asked as she grabbed a pair of shoes and put them on.

_'Yeah!'_ Shya answered.

"Let's go." Hinata said as she opened the window and carried Shya. "Trust me in this." she said before she jumped out the window. Then Hinata had the wind make her land softly on the ground. "It worked!" Hinata exclaimed as she put Shya down. "Come on, I know a really fun place." she said then ran with Shya following behind. But either of them didn't know that someone was following them.

Then Hinata and Shya came upon a waterfall fall where the moon shined beautifully. _'This is beautiful, Hinata-chan!'_ Shya said excitedly.

"Yeah, I always come here whenever I need a place to relax." Hinata replied."I want to show you something." Hinata said as she ran to the lake and stood next to it. "Look what I learned to do!" she said as she focused on the water then walked on top of the water. Shya looked at Hinata shocked. "I've been praticing. Now watch." she said again as she made the water move her. From Shya's point of view, it looked like Hinata was sliding on the water.

_'That's amazing, Hinata-chan!'_ Shya exclaimed happily.

Hinata just kept sliding on the water, she slid by the waterfall and put her hand in it as she slid away. Shya saw that Hinata was extremely happy for Hinata had a huge smile on her face. Then Hinata got off the water and ran to Shya. "Go on the water." she said smiling. "I'm going to do the same thing to you." she said as she pushed Shya to the water.

_'Are you sure?'_ Shya asked as she stood on the edge of the water. Hinata simply nodded. Shya trusted Hinata so she stepped on the water expecting to fall in but found herself standing on top if it.

"Okay, ready?" Hinata asked. Shya nodded. Soon Hinata made the watwr do the same thing to Shya. It didn't take long for Shya to be sliding on the water and she was having fun.

_'Can I get out now?'_ Shya asked. Hinata nodded as she brought Shya out of the water and Shya jumped on Hinata. Then Hinata and Shya were lying on the ground looking at the stars. _'Hey, Hinata-chan. You do know we were followed?'_ Shya asked as she sensed someone was watching them the whole time them.

"I know." Hinata replied as she had the wind push the stranger into the open. Then Hinata stood up and turned to look at her follower. "What do you want with us..." Hinata paused as she looked at the person in front of her. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked staring at Naruto.

"Gomen, but I followed you here. I didn't want anything to happen to you." Naruto said whilt grinning. Shya walked towards Naruto and rubbed her head against his leg. "Hey Shya." he said smiling as he petted Shya's head. Hinata giggled. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

"Shya, thought you were some weird stalker and was about to attack you if I didn't make the wind show yourself." Hinata said smiling.

"That's good to know that Shya's protecting you." Naruto said smiling. "So just because you're Mother Nature, you're able to talk to animals?" he asked.

"Yeah, I consider them my friends..." Hinata said as she sat back down and a bunny hopped on her lap. She smiled as she petted them. "There are a lot of things humans failed to see." she said as she kept smiling at rabbit while petting them.

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he sat next to Hinata causing the rabbit to run away. "Gomen." he apologized.

"It's okay." Hinata said smiling.

"So what do you mean, humans failed to see a lot of things?" Naruto asked again.

"All of the rocks, trees and creative have a life, has spirit and they also have names." Hinata said as she walked to the nearest tree and placed her hand on it. "Those are the three things that humans fail to see." she said then looks at Naruto. "Not once have humans ever thought of it. Everything around you... Has a life... Everywhere around you is a spirit..." she said then it started getting windy. Naruto just stares at Hinata interested. "Everything you see... They all have names..." she said as Shya walked up to Hinata and rubbed her head against Hinata's legs. "There is one thing humans are cable to do that Mother Nature can do." she added as she looked at Shya, kneeled down and petted her.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Humans can listen to animals talk." Hinata said. "But they can't talk to all kinds of animals like Mother Nature can... Just animals that represent them..." she added then looked at Naruto. "You represent a fox." she said. "So if you listen carefully, you'll be able to hear Shya talking." she said as she stood up.

"Hinata, I don't know how." Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"It's okay... Just close your eyes." Hinata said smiling. Naruto closed his eyes. "Now, listen..." she said as she walked towards Naruto who just stood there listening but didn't hear anything.

"Hinata... I can't." Naruto said and was about to open his eyes but Hinata kept his eyes closed.

"Just focus... Listen really closely." Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear causing him to shiver. Hinata looked at Shya and nodded.

'_Naruto...' _Shya said. Naruto flinched for he heard her. _'You can hear me... Can't you?'_ she asked.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he stared at Shya shocked. "I... I heard her..." he said shocked.

"Humans are capable of listening to what animals say... Only the ones that represents them... This is one of the things humans failed to hear..." Hinata said as she was walking tree to tree. Then the wind started blowing. "One of the things humans aren't capable of doing is hearing the wind sing to them..." she added as she had her face towards the sky while her eyes were closed and she was smiling. "It's a shame really... The wind has a beautiful voice." she said as she let the wind blow. "To be honest..." Hinata said as the wind stopped blowing and she looked at the ground. "I love being Mother Nature..." she confessed.

"I think it suits you." Naruto said smiling. "Right, Shya?" he asked looking at Shya.

'_Yeah, Hinata-chan is fit to be Mother Nature!'_ Shya said happily agreeing.

"Arigatou." Hinata said. "If I wanted to... I could be Mother Nature forever..." she said looking at the waterfall.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm immortal... I don't die until I have a daughter that can carry on being Mother Nature." Hinata explained. "But I'm not completely immortal... If I was murdered... I wouldn't be the only one dying..." she said.

"What do you mean you won't be the only one dying?" Naruto asked another question.

"If I die..." Hinata started them looked at the starry sky. "The Earth dies with me..." she confessed. Naruto looks at her with wide eyes. "Is a blessing and a curse... The blessing is being about to help things grow and being able to talk to animals..." Hinata explained as she kneeled down placed her hand over the grass and a beautiful flower bloomed. Hinata picked the flower out of the ground and was holding it in her hands while looking at it sadly. "The curse... Being if I die... The Earth dies with me..." she said as she stood up. "Everything... The tree, mountains, all of the animals... And the humans..." she said. "There will be no escaping it..." she added as she placed the flower in the water where it flowed around the water. "There's a big difference... I can't grow old until I give birth to a girl who will be the next generation of Mother Nature... But if I was killed by a human... Then the world ends..." she said doing a summary of what she told Naruto.

"Do... Do want to stay Mother Nature forever?" Naruto asked.

Hinata closed her eyes while her face was towards the ground and she was smiling. "I wouldn't mind but... I don't want to live forever, makes friends and then watch them die while I stay immortal and young..." Hinata said then looked at the sky again still smiling. "So no... I want a daughter that will be able to take my place as Mother Nature." she answered.

"Hinata..." Naruto called her. Hinata turned around to see Naruto walk towards her, grab her shoulders and kiss her. Soon Hinata's eyes widen but didn't push back. Then Naruto moved away from Hinata and saw her looking at him shocked. "Hinata... I love you." he said. "I want to have a daughter with you... I want to marry you... I want to be the one who will see you help our daughter with her powers..." he said. Hinata just stared at him with wide eyes. "I want to try to protect you so that way not only will people will live longer but... You'll also live longer." he said. "I LOVE YOU HINATA!" he shouted. Then Hinata crashed her lips on Naruto, shocking him at first.

Then Naruto closed his eye, wrap his arms around Hinata's waist and began to kiss her back. Naruto licked Hinata's bottom lip asking for enterance and Hinata gladly welcomed him. The kiss was deepen as they didn't part. Soon the wind started blowing, circling Naruto and Hinata causing Hinata's hair to flow in the air. They didn't mind as they kept kissing each other. Shya had hide in a bush leaving Hinata and Naruto alone.

After a few minutes, the wind stopped blowing causing Hinata's hair to fall and they parted breathing for air. Hinata rested her head against Naruto's chest while Naruto rested his head on top of Hinata's, panting for air. "I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Hinata?" he asked pushing Hinata away to look into her eyes.

Hinata giggled. "I thought I already answered before you could ask." she said smiling.

Naruto grinned. "Sorry, but looks like I didn't take the hint." he said jokingly causing Hinata to giggle then press her lips on Naruto's again.


	11. PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! I have something to tell you all: I won't be able to write anymore stories during summer break.

I'm extremely sorry. I know how much all of you like my stories but I won't be able to write anymore until school starts again.

If anything, I'll probably write at least two chapters a month, if I'm lucky.

Once again, I am completely sorry but I will make it up to all of you.


	12. Battle of the Bands Part 1

Soon Hinata and Naruto parted, breathing for air. "W-We should go back... Before they start to worrying where we are." Hinata said looking at Naruto softly.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto said agreeing. "Where's Shya?" he asked looking for the white fox.

"Shya! Where are you?!" Hinata asked looking around for Shya.

_'Gomennasai, Hinata-chan.'_ Shya said coming out of a bush as she tackled Hinata down while licking her face._ 'I wanted to give you and Naruto-kun some private.'_ she explained as she got off of Hinata.

"Thanks, Shya." Naruto said smiling while Hinata was blushing. "We should head back now." he said as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder and began walking with Shya walking next to them.

* * *

When Hinata, Shya and Naruto got to the house, Hinata and Shya went into Hinata's room while Naruto went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. "Where were you and MotherNature?" asked a voice.

Naruto almost chocked on the water as he turned around to see Sasuke standing on the door way. "What the fuck, Sasuke?! I thought you were sleeping!" Naruto yelled quietly.

"I wouldn't be talking." Sasuke argued back. "Now, care to explain what you and MotherNature were doing up in the middle of the night?" he asked again.

"I-It's none of your damn business." Naruto said looking away from Sasuke trying to hide the blush on his face. "N-Nothing happened." he said.

"That's not what the blush on your face is saying." Sasuke said smirking. Then the blush on Naruto's face got bigger. "Something happened and I know it. So start talking." he said.

"Fine! Me and Hinata became a couple!" Naruto said giving up with his whole face beating red. When he looked at Sasuke, he saw him smiling. "W-Why you smiling?" he asked.

"Because I was wondering when you two would start dating." Sasuke answered now smirking.

"W-Whatever. We should go to sleep. The Battle of the Band tournament is tomorrow. We need to get some rest." Naruto said with his face still beating red as him and Sasuke went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino went to the Battle of the Bands tournament. They were standing outside a big building. "Everyone ready?" Neji asked looking at everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

Naruto and Hinata were holding hands and Neji noticed. "I still can't believe your dating this baka, Hinata." he said a little annoyed.

"What?! Got a problem?!" Naruto asked yelling still holding Hinata's hand.

"Actually... I do!" Neji yelled as him and Naruto were doing at it head on.

"Please, be nice to each other." Hinata begged. Naruto and Neji looked at Hinata and saw her giving them the puppy eyes. They gave up.

"Fine." They said in union as they looked away from each other with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Arigatou." Hinata said with a cute smile. Then Naruto hugged Hinata tightly telling her how cute she was. "Let's go inside now." Hinata said as Naruto finally let her go. Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked in.

Once they walked in, everyone saw a lot of people dressed up nicely. "That's got be at least ten bands that entered the tournament." Kiba said shocked as everyone was looking around shocked to see so many people.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled a man's voice. Soon everyone went towards the voice. "We would like to welcome you for watching our wonderful tournament!" the man said with a big smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Looks like the tournament begun." Neji replied as he watched the man standing in front of a huge audience.

"Now, I'll be reading off of the bands and they will come up and introduce themselves!" the man said as he held up index cards in front of him. "First up, would Flower Power come!" he said. Then a group of girls walked on stage. "Please say your name and was instrument you play." the man instructed.

"I'm Nita and I play the bass."

"I'm Kanade and I play the drums."

"And I'm Tayama. I do vocals."

"Arigatou, ladies." The man said as the group of girls left stage. The man called up bands one by one and each one introduced themselves and explained what instrument. "Next would Black Blood come up." he said next. Then Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba walked on stage.

"I'm Naruto and I do vocals."

"Sasuke and I'm bass leader."

"Shino. I do drums."

"The name's Kiba and I do bass."

"Arigatou. Now would you step off the stage for the next band please." The man said politely.

They walked off. "Hinata's band hasn't been called up yet." Naruto pointed out.

"Neither has Music Dreamers." Sasuke added.

"Do you think...?" Naruto asked as him and everyone else started thinking Hinata, Neji and Lee is Music Dreamers.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for!" The man yelled. "Would the champions of Battle of the Bands come up! Music Dreamers!" he yelled.

Then Naruto and Kiba watched intensely expecting Hinata and her group to walk up. But instead a girl with pink hair with two other girls walked up. "I'm Sakura and I do vocals."

"Ino and do bass."

"Tenten. I'm the drummer." All the guys in the audience whistle at them.

Then Naruto and Kiba fell to the ground. "I thought Music Dreamers were Hinata, Neji and Lee." Naruto said as he sat up.

"Well, you thought wrong." Shino simply said.

"Arigatou, ladies. Would you please step off the stage." The man said as Sakura, Ino and Tenten walked off the stage. "Now, for the final band please come up. Freedom Music!" he yelled.

Hinata, Neji and Le finally walked on stage. "I'm Neji and I'm the drummer."

"The name's Lee and I play bass."

"My name's Hinata and I do vocals." Then she smiled which caused all the guys from the audience and the other bands to whistle at her. Naruto was being held back by Sasuke and Kiba other wise he would beat all the guys in the building to a plum.

"Arigatou for all the bands. We will start the tournament!" The man exclaimed as the audience applause for excitment.

Hiinata, Neji and Lee had walked towards Naruto and the others. Then Naruto quickly ran to Hinata and hugged her tightly. "You know you're my girlfriend right?" he asked causing Hinata to giggle.

"Yes, Naruto." Hinata said smiling.

"Good." Naruto said then kissed Hinata in the forehead.


	13. Battle of the Bands Part 2

Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke and Shino was about to go get ready until he man said, "Hold on, everyone." he said. Then the wind blew Hinata making her eyes widen as she froze.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"They can't... Be here..." Hinata said then Naruto felt Hinata start shaking. She let Naruto go and grabbed her right arm that was burning on a certain spot that she always hid from everyone.

"It seem one last band has entered the tournament. Please welcome... The Akatsuki!" the man yelled.

Then most of the girls squealed while Hinata slowly turned towards the stage still holding her right arm I pain. "Itachi..." Sasuke growled.

"I'm Itachi and I do lead bass also vocals."

"Hidan's the name, and I also do bass and vocals."

"I'm Kakazu and I do drums."

All the girls squealed as they introduced themselves. While Hinata's arm burned more causing her to grip her arm tighter. "Hinata!" Naruto called her.

"Why are they here?" Hinata still in pain.

"Arigatou, you may step off the stage now." the man them. Then Hinata saw Itachi, Hidan and Kakazu walk off stage.

Hidan and Kakazu notced Hinata while Itachi notices Sasuke. "Why if it isn't our little Hina-chan." Hidan said as he walked towards Hinata who gripped her arm that burned more and she groaned. Hidan laughed. "I see the mark is burning with our presents." he said. "Tell me who are these losers?" he asked looking at Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Lee.

"L-Leave them alone..." Hinata panted as she glared at Hidan. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're here for the money of course." Kakazu answered.

"Also..." Hidan said as he approached Hinata then leaned in her ears. "We want you back to use your powers again." he whispered the stepped back to watch Hinata shake in fear. "Have you meet our new member?" he asked then pointed at Itachi.

"Is she the one?" Itachi asked plainly.

"Yup, she's the one." Kakazu answered.

Hinata and Itachi stared to each other. Soon Hinata's eyes widen as she saw Itachi's past and how him and Sasuke use to get along then all it disappeared the next moment. Hinata then looked at the ground and held her head while bending her knees. "Why..." she asked. Everyone looked at her. "Why... Niisan..." she stopped again. "Why did you kill them?!" she yelled as everyone heard of a thunder storm. Sasuke and Itachi looked at Hinata shocked. "Tell me why, niisan!" she yelled as she looked at Itachi crying while glaring at him. Another thunder boomed. "You kill our parents! WHY!" she screamed causing everyone to look at her.

"What's she talking about?" Hidan asked Itachi and saw a shocked expression on his face.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at Hinata shocked for they both knew what she was talking about._ 'How could she know about that?'_ they thought.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled her name. Hinata then froze for a second before falling unconscious. Luckily, Naruto caught her and she was waking up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata called out as it started to get clear outside again while she stood up straight.

"What was all that about?" Kakazu asked.

All Hinata did was look at Itachi reading his soul._ 'I can find out why he killed his parents.'_ she thought then flinched as she found her answer. "I understand..." Hinata said looking at Itachi. "I won't tell anyone." she simply told him.

Itachi's eyes widen. _'How did she find out?! Is it because of her being Mother Nature?!'_ he asked himself.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Naruto asked Hinata while grabbed her hand.

"Nothing." Hinata answered as she let Naruto go and held her right arm again in pain. "But we will not lose to you." she told Hidan, Kakazu and Itachi as they went their separate ways.

"Now ladies and gentlemen! Before we start with our first round, I must add that we have five judges to determine who will go on to the next round." the man on stage added. "Please, lets introduce our four judges!"

"Hello, my name's Kyo."

"My name's Loke." Most of the girls squealed as he winked.

"Hi, my name's Iruka."

"Then we have a msic teacher from the high school!" the man yelled.

"Hello, my name's Kurenai and looks like I'm one of the judges." she said smiling. Hinata then quickly went to see Kurenai sitting on the table alone with the other judges then Kurenai saw Hinata and smiled causing Hinata to smile back.

"Now that you've all meet our judges, let's start with the first round!" the man yelled causing the audience to scream out of excitement. "Let's see who will be battling for the first round..." he said then unfolded a piece of paper. "First round is: Moon Dancers vs Dark Souls!" he said as the two bands walked on stage. "How the rounds works is completely simple. You may play any type of music. One band will play their song first then the next band will play theirs. After both bands performed their song, they will standing on stage where the judges give them their feedback and who ever has the most points goes to the next round." the man explained. "Who would like to perform first?" he asked the two bands.

"We will." said one of the members from Dark Souls.

"Alright then, would members of Moon Dancers wait for their turn at the side lines." the man said as him and the other band walked to the side.

After the band got set up, they started playing their song. It was hard rock. Some people from the audience had actually stood up and dance to the song and others had just watched or tried to sing along with the band. After a few minutes, Dark Souls had finished their song, the judges wrote their votes on a sheet of paper while the band walked to the side letting the Moon Dancers go on stage and sing their song.

Moon Dancer's song was kind of slow and rock mixed in together. People from the audience had clapped to the song enjoying the music. Some of them even had people sing along. The music was so good the judge Loke to song along while clapping to the best. After they finished their song, the judges to a few minutes to write down their votes until the man came out. "Would Moon Dancers and Dark Souls come on stage please." he said then the two bands walked on stage. "Aright, now for the feedback from our judges. Judge Kurenai what did you think about Moon Dancers performance?" he asked Kurenai.

"I liked how it was was mixed with a slow beat but was also rock at the same time. Usually it would be difficult to perform." Kurenai told them causing the band members to smile.

"Judge Iruka, what are your thoughts about Dark Souls?" the man asked Iruka next.

"I thought it was well put together and I know it's not easy playing hard rock but your band seems to be familiar with it so it became an advantage to you." Iruka said smiling.

"Judge Loke, any thoughts about Dark Souls?"

"There is one thing on my mind... How could a beautiful girl like yourself be able to play a song like that with the guitar?!" Loke asked shocked. Everyone could tell from that, he was a womanizer. The guitar just laughed nervously.

"Last but not least, judge Kyo. What did you think about Moon Dancers' performance?"

"I thought your performance was incredible. The four of was at good pace and seemed to make a wonderful performance." Kyo said smiling.

"Now that we've got the judges thought about your performance, let see how many points the Dark Souls got. We'll start with judge Kurenai, how many points did you give Dark Souls?" the man asked.

"6.5 points." Kurenai answered.

"7 points." Iruka said next.

"8 points." Loke sai.

"I give them a 8.5 points." Kyo said smiling.

"Whoa, that's 30 points right there. Dark Souls are in the lead so far, let's see if the Moon Dancers can get higher points. Judge Kurenai, tell us our point." the man said as the members from Dark Souls smiled widely at their points.

"I gave them 8.5 points." Kurenai said smiling.

"8 points." Iruka said next.

"9 points." Loke said as he held his thumbs up while smiling.

"That's a total of 25.5 point! It all depends on judge Kyo now. All Moon Dancers need is five more points in order to win this round." the man said. "Judge Kyo your points please."

"I gave them... 6 points." Kyo said smiling.

"That make a total of 31.5 points! The winner of round one is Moon Dancers!" the man shouted happily as the audience clapped while the members from Moon Dancers hugged each other then shook hands with the members from Dark Souls.


End file.
